The Little Wolf Trilogy
by arondight2016
Summary: The Little Mermaid version in the animal kingdom style. The story starts with two twin wolf pups with a wish of being one with the creatures who are their main enemy: dogs. After saving a young champion pup from a fire, the pups start making a deal with a banished cougar for love in exchange for a price: their inner voice. Will they get their wish or will they regret it? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

** This is a Little Mermaid version with a slight twist in the animal kingdom. All of these characters are characters I have created. None of them I take personal. This is my very first story worked on completed. Please enjoy! **

Since the beginning of time, there was a huge feud within the animal kingdom. The canine group were fighting back and forth saying that the other team were enemies and they are not to be trusted at all. Everyone in both the wolf clans and the dogs all around the world knew and did not want it changed at all. The only two that would like to have a change within would be Aaron and Alexander, the youngest pups in the wolf clan. Since they were brothers from a royal wolf clan, they did everything together. When they are together, they look alike, but the only thing that anyone can tell the difference between them was their marks on their fur. Aaron would have the mark on his forehead and Alexander would have his on the back of his left leg. Their dream was only just the beginning as their journey had begun.

One day, a few dogs were walking down the garden that was near the forest with their humans. As they started to make a turn, there was a beautiful butterfly that caught one of the dog's attention. She tried to capture the butterfly and chased it, but one of the dogs stopped her.

"Emily," he stated as she stopped in her tracks. "Let's go."

She stood there silently with confusion and looked towards the woods seeing why he stopped her. As she glanced at the forest, her friend came to her by the side.

"There are wolves over there and will kill us alive, Emily. You must be careful and cautious." her friend May cautiously stated.

Since Emily understood what her friend meant, she left the area where she saw the butterfly and joined her group. The butterfly that she was catching earlier flew deep into the woods and ended up inside the place where the wolf clans have lived and where Aaron and Alex's journey will begin.

At that time, there was a huge ceremony that was in effect for the memorial of the king that recently was killed by a hunter and his dog from what they have learned. The queen and her sons walked to them to show respect to their father. When the queen's supervisor, Starlight, was looking at each of the son's for a count, she found that there were five sons that came and the two boys were missing and the only two that were not there at that time was the two youngest sons as usual. She flew up to the sky to find the two mischievous pups and bring them back before the queen finds out. As she searched high and low for the two pups, Aaron and Alexander were playing in the outlands, which is known the junkyard for humans, finding the unknown objects from the dogs clans. There were things that were new for them that they wanted to collect. There were: squeaky toys, collars, and other things that were unknown to them. Since they were coming back from the junkyard, Starlight had finally found them and flew towards them.

"Where have you two been and what on earth are you carrying in that bag?"

"We've been wandering around the forest and the bag has our treasure that you cannot see." Alexander, one of the pups mentioned.

"Really?" she stated, without conviction, "Then why would you be doing on this side of the forest when you should be at home!?"

Aaron, the other pup, stood there silent and quiet.

"Well?"

"You don't need to push us around, Starlight," Alexander started, "even if you are the supervisor from our mother."

"Do not give me that type of tone to me, sir." she argued by pointing her wing to Alexander.

"What's going on, Starlight?" a voice was mentioned behind her.

"Mom," Alexander spoke.

Aaron was in shock and bowed lightly to her.

"Your highness," Starlight shockingly spoke as she bowed to the ground, "What a surprise to see you here!"

"No need. I was about to ask you something about my sons, but for some reason, you were not where you were from the beginning and I followed you here."

Starlight gulped lightly and began to speak in an apologetic tone.

"No need to apologize. Just found my answer in front of me."

Aaron and Alexander looked at each other in the eyes thinking: 'We're in trouble'

As the two pups, the mother and the bird started to move away from the place, there were two snakes that followed them outside the area. As they came to the throne room area, the snakes fled towards the deepest part of the forest where a cougar had laid and was banished from the group of wolves due to the fact that she almost tried to take the power of the throne that contained power unlike anything that the forest has ever seen.

"What news have you brought me, my snakes?" the cougar called.

"The pups," claimed one of the snakes, "have been running away from home again."

"Really?" the cougar mentioned slyly. "Which ones?"

"The youngest twins." replied the other snake.

"The twins, eh? They seem to always get into some sort of trouble, don't they?"

The two snakes nodded.

"Well, then," she spoke slyly, "We would need to keep continuing every move. They may have the way for me to contain the power. Bring me more news about them and do not lose sight of them."

"Yes ma'am."

Meanwhile, in the courtyard deep in the forest, the queen, Starlight, and the twins were discussing what has happened this morning. The five older brothers and the queen stood there with the marks on their furs which each of them contained the father's power, according to rumors. The eldest contained the mark on the chest, the second contained the mark on the tail, the third on the right leg in the front, the fourth brother on the left front leg, the fifth brother on the right back leg and the queen had the mark on her right paw and left eye.

"What do you have to say for yourself for you two?" the queen requested as the twins stood there in disappointments, "you were told to be at the ceremony to honor your father's death and this is how you repay his respect? Leaving the area and getting things far from the palace? Well?"

Aaron stood there silently as Alexander moved forward to speak.

"It is my fault, mother. Please do not punish my brother. It is my responsibility and . . . "

"You have no right to speak!" snapped his eldest brother, Adam.

"Neither do you, Adam." Alexander argued back. "You are not king yet and the punishment will go in behalf of mother, not you!"

"Silence, all of you!" the queen replied.

Silence came into the room.

"Now, both of you are not allowed to have access to the outlands again. It has become dangerous for you two pups and as the queen of this clan, I will not allow you two to become fur skins for the humans and the wolves."

"They are not wolves, mother!" Alexander barked at her.

"Don't backtalk with that tone!" the second one, Abraham argued to Alexander, "This is something that you pups wouldn't understand."

"Yeah," the third one, Alpha agreed.

Alan and Andrew looked at the brothers and the twins. Due to the fact that they barely talked much to mother, their three eldest brothers, Starlight, or the twins anything, they were not allowed to speak until they were told to.

"Alexander and Aaron," the queen decreed, "I forbid you to contained any contact in regards of those mongrels ever. Is that clear?"

Alexander couldn't agree nor disagree as well and left before the queen turned to speak to them.

"Alexander, return here at once!" the queen commanded.

He didn't reply as he ran towards the door.

"My sons, you are all dismissed. Except you, Aaron."

Everyone except Aaron and Starlight had left the premises of the throne room.

"Well, are you and your brother going to accept my decree?"

Aaron stood there and didn't respond.

"The silence doesn't speak, my boy. You need to be able to respond soon enough. You may be dismissed."

He bowed and left the premises. Starlight and the queen stood there in an empty room.

"You have done the right thing, your majesty." Starlight spoke during the long silent moment.

"Did I?" she questioned Starlight. "Then why do I not feel powerful to my children like I would have with my people?"

"Well, your grace, that is what happens when a child is close to the mother. If you have a way to break their ice to get to their place, they may open themselves to you."

"You believe so?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then, I decree that you will watch my children."

"Why, ma'am, I would be delighted, however, I am your supervisor, not a nanny."

"True, but you know how to keep things in order. Report to me if there is anything that they have done that is incorrect that I have told them."

"Yes ma'am."

The queen dismissed her supervisor and Starlight flew around her area to find the seven children. She went to each of them as they roamed around in the wolf kingdom and saw that everyone was enjoying life in the wild and felt such peace.

As the evening started to set, she noticed that the twins were nowhere to be seen. She went to go find the twins around the area and started to search for the most common places that they could've gone. As the moon was about to rise, Starlight still was unable to find them, but then she heard a whimpering sound by the mountainside. She flew towards a hole that lead to the caves. As she landed on the ground, she noticed some toys and some things that the humans and dogs have used all around the cave. As Starlight looked below the cave, she saw Aaron looking at the baseball as Alexander was finishing organizing the things that they have found on the outlands earlier today.

"I can't believe that mom would take that right away from us!" Alexander complained. "That doesn't seem right for her to take that away. If dad was here, he would allow us to go as we pleased."

Aaron just nodded and sighed deeply as he looked at the ball

"Are you alright, Aaron?"

Aaron nodded.

"You don't seem like yourself. What's wrong?"

"It's just," Aaron replied as he looked at the moon, "why wouldn't Mother see what we see?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, yes, wolves out there are dangerous, but they are still us. Why can't she see the similarities from there?"

"I know."

"Do you still remember our wish, Alex?"

'Wish?' Starlight questioned as she was eavesdropping.

"Yes, I remember. What about it?"

"I want that wish to come true. To be equal with the dogs."

'What?!' Starlight shockingly thought as she started to fly upwards, but there were leashes that were above her head and caught her and she started to fall.

The pups heard the commotion and went towards the noise. At that moment, they saw Starlight in the premises. She was trying to escape before the pups knew, but the leashes got a hold of her and was unable to flee.

"What are you doing here, Starlight?" Alexander asked in shock.

"I was about to ask the same thing here, you two." Starlight responded as she started to get up and remove the leashes off of her wings.

"It seems as though you now know." Aaron responded.

"Indeed, I do. Now if your mother knew about this place, she-" Starlight started to command.

"You were about to tell her?!" Alexander blurted out.

"Now, what made you think that I would say that?"

"You are the queen's supervisor," Aaron stated, "you report to her about anything."

"True." she replied, "but just because that I am the supervisor, doesn't mean that I-"

As she was about to finish her sentence, "Boom!" went the noise that was outside of cave and light started to shine in the sky with color. Aaron heard the sound and started to walk to the top of the cave.

"Now, where do you think that you are going?" Starlight asked him abruptly.

He didn't respond. Starlight and Alexander started to follow him. As Aaron reached the top of the cave entrance, he saw fireworks shooting the night sky. Sparkles were floating towards the ground, colors were sprouting out of the explosion. Alexander and Starlight saw the same thing as well.

"That's not good," Starlight feared, "Man has found our land. We need to report this at once to the queen."

That didn't stop Aaron as he started to follow the area where the fireworks were shooting at. Alexander followed him and left Starlight as she noticed that they were about to break their mother's order.

"Alexander! Aaron! Get back here!" Starlight commanded, but they didn't listen.

** Who will be there where the fireworks have been shot at? Will the pups find their wish come true? Kind of have the same similarities when Ariel from TLM saw the ship come and she saw fireworks from that exact ship. Will they find their true love? Find out! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

From the sounds of fireworks, there were sounds of celebrations and competitions. There was a dog show party that they were attending at a full moonlight. Dogs from all around the area were attending at the tenth annual dog show competition and were showing their glamour, their tricks, and their style. Aaron and Alexander had just hid in the bushes nearby and made it on time for the show. Since they have not seen dogs this close before, they were pretty cautious about their surroundings and were watching their every move. Since the area that they were at was dark and the dogs were unable to see them, they were pretty safe from there. For some reason, Aaron wanted to look at the food and Alexander wanted to look at the dogs a little more longer, they started to separate and would meet at a specific place. Aaron saw the food around the area, but was careful that the humans and dogs were not around him to see him take the food that is around the area. From what Aaron has seen, the table was filled with turkey strips, chicken strips, ham, sandwiches, and steak. He started to grab one strip of turkey and he loved the meat, grabbed the chicken strips and enjoyed the savor of the meat. As he was about to grab the steak, he felt a touch on his forehead and backed away. There was a woman in her mid twenties that had recently lost her eyesight touched Aaron earlier. When he noticed that he was seen, he walked back towards the woods.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as she was grabbing the steak that Aaron was about to grab, "I didn't mean to scare you."

She was coming close to Aaron's area and was about to go into the bush when she heard a voice behind her.

"What are you doing, Marianne?" a man came behind her.

"Nothing, Louis." she said as she hid the steak behind her back.

Aaron looked at the man and noticed that he was of proper structure and was entirely prideful in the eyes of man. Even though he was dressed like royalty, he was still pompous and strict. Aaron did not accept the man, because he smelled like a hunter.

"If you are not doing anything, then why are you looking towards the bush?" Louis implied, "You should be focused with the competition around here. You may never know if someone can take the prize away from you."

"There is no canine who would take the prize away from me. Besides, I was feeling the patterns of the bushes around here and wanted to know which one would be great for my dog."

"Okay. But-"

"There you are, master." a young man interrupted.

Aaron was looking at the young man who came to find her. He was young sturdy stable boy that looked like he was acting like a butler. Though his raggedy hair was not straight, he seemed kind and caring to his master. Aaron liked the boy.

"Claude?"

"What's a stable boy doing here?"

"I'm here to help my master as her guide to her seat."

"Well, I can lead her to her own seat, since she is going to be my wife."

Aaron heard those words from Louis' mouth. He was a bit shocked at the time when Marianne turned away from him and walked towards Claude.

"I did not agree to your proposal in the first place, Louis." Marianne argued as she started to turn to Claude, "Let us go, Claude. I need you to lead me towards Emily."

As they have left, Louis found the steak that was dropped on the ground. Since he was so disgusted of the meat, he tossed it into the woods and left the premises. Aaron was walking to the steak and started to eat the meat. Alexander, who was a few feet away from Aaron, heard Marianne and Claude around his area as they were walking towards their seats.

"Thank you, Claude."

"It is my duty to help you, ma'am."

"You know, you do not need to keep calling me ma'am all the time."

"Yes, but it is very proper for me to call you that, ma'am."

"I know, but I would like for you to call me by my first name."

"I . . ." Claude started to say as a dog started to come close to them.

Alex looked at the dog and was astonished by the beauty of her fur and the sparkling eyes that shined like the northern skies.

"Emily," Marianne responded as she stretched forth her hands and touched her neckline of her collar, "Claude, is this Emily?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied, "This is her."

"That is good." she replied with a smile on her.

Emily started to leave her area for a moment to see her friend and started to speak to her.

"It seems as though the Master loves you, Emily." her friend May spoke.

"Indeed," she replied. "My Master loves me so much that I do not want anything else in the world."

"Really?" a voice replied.

Alex saw a tall, thin Doberman that was coming towards her area and was carrying a rose on his mouth and laid it on the ground.

"I'd say that you love two things."

"Victor," Emily disgustingly replied, "I have told you that you are not the one."

"That is because you haven't gave me a chance."

"You had a chance, but you were stubborn enough to take that chance."

"I didn't know that you wanted me to impress you when you push me away. My Master would love it when you and I are married then."

"Not interested. Come on, May."

As May and Emily started to leave, Alex started to follow them behind the bushes, but was about to run over Aaron during the process.

"Sorry, Aaron."

"It's okay." he replied as he started to lay down, "so, what do you think?"

"These dogs are amazing, Aaron." Alex replied silently, "they have the ability to live freely without problems and . . ."

He sighed deeply as he looked at the dog across from them.

"I have just seen the most beautiful dog that I have met in my life and I want to be with her."

At that same time, a single match that one of the people had used earlier for fireworks fell towards the ground and started to burn on the papers that they were needing for schedules. Wind started to catch the fire and started to burn towards the table sheets, the trees, and the strings. It became so violent that the area around the twins separated them completely. Alex was on the half of the fire, while Aaron on the other. Few dogs and their trainers came out alive only Marianne and Emily were stuck in the fire.

"Where's Marianne? Where did she go?" Louis asked each and everyone of the people as they have left the area.

"She's not here?" Claude asked as he looked towards the flames. He was scared to death that he had no choice and started to run towards the flames.

"Claude, no!" a person shouted as he grabbed Claude as the flames grew hotter.

Claude tried to pull away to get to Marianne, but stopped for the last time as tears started to fall from his face towards the ground. Meanwhile, in the fire, Alexander started to try to find his way out of the flames and every time he tried, either the exit is blocked with flames or burnt tree branches.

"Aaron!" yelled Alexander, "Aaron, where are you?!"

As he started to get out of there, he heard a cry by a nearby tree. He looked by the area and saw the woman from before. She was scared and was crying. Since Alex heard that people were dangerous, he didn't want to lose his life for a woman, but as he started to turn away, he heard:

"Claude . . ."

He turned his head and heard the woman cry out a name.

"Where are you, . . . "

She coughed and coughed since the flames were getting worse. He had no other choice that he grabbed the cloth of her dress and pulled it bit by bit. Marianne, who was still unable to see and crying, felt the tug and started to move carefully as Alexander started to lead her away from the place and find somewhere safe. Aaron, on the other hand, was not so lucky with getting out at all, but he did find a lake that hasn't been trapped yet. He was about to jump towards the lake for an escape when he heard a whimpering noise. He followed the sound and saw Emily knocked out unconscious and was filled with a few light bruises around her. Aaron didn't want to leave her alone, but since she was a dog, he was told not to mess with the dogs at all. As Emily started to wake for a moment, she saw a bit of a blurry for a moment and saw Aaron, but not as a wolf form due to the fact that the flames were intense and passed out. He grabbed her from the ground up to his back and started to run towards the lake. As they were close to the area, a huge tree branch started to fall from the block, but that didn't stop Aaron. He ran as fast as he could and as he jumped into the air, the moon hit the front of his face. Emily looked for a moment and saw his facial picture. His blue eyes that reflect the crescent moon, his marked bolt on his face, and his fur as the silver starlight. By the time they made it to the other side, they both fell towards the water. The next day, after the fire had died, Aaron was just finishing grabbing fruits and berries for Emily and was about to leave the area with her alone on the ground. He looked at her for the last time and saw her as beautiful and elegant with ash all over her fur. He never intended to fall in love with a dog, but he never felt love like this before. He walked to her silently, bent his head towards hers, closed his eyes and lightly kissed her on the side of her nose. After a few moments, he noticed that she was about to wake up that he hid behind some bushes. Emily woke up a few seconds later and saw food right by her side and didn't know where it came from. Took a bite for a few moments and started to look around to find her Master, but what was on her mind was the kiss that she felt on her nose. The questions were on her mind:

"Who kissed me? Who saved my life? Who was that dog that rescued me?"

"Marianne!" a voice rang out in the middle of the woods. It was her Master's servant, Claude.

She followed the sound and forgot all about the kiss. Aaron, on the other hand, saw her leave while he hid in the bushes and started to leave. He saw Alexander afar off and started to go to him with mud that he has rolled earlier.

"Alex!" he called.

"Aaron!" Alex replied, "Where have you been? I've been searching all over for you."

"I'm sorry. It seems that you are okay."

"Yeah," he mentioned as he looked at Aaron, "but it looks like someone isn't."

"Sorry. We should go before Starlight starts to tell mother again."

"And what makes you believe that I will tell?!" a voice yells.

The twins look up and found Starlight in the air.

"I was searching for you two since that fire incident. You are lucky to be alive, or I would have told the queen about this."

"Then," Alexander replied to her, "make a promise. Not to mentioned about what happened before and at the fire."

"I cannot keep that promise long, but I will do whatever I can."

"Thanks. Let's all go home."

As the Alex and Starlight started to walk towards the forest, Aaron walked a bit and looked behind him. He thought about her for a moment that he ran towards the rocky bolder and looked below. As he watched from the boulder, he can see Emily find her Master all around her area and finally spot her.

"Aaron," Alexander called, "come on."

Aaron looked at Alexander and started to walk away from the area where Emily found her Master and followed the group home.

"Marianne!" Louis yelled as they searched since the fire died that night, "Where are you?!"

Louis stood on top of a rock and looked around. He desperately was looking with Victor on one side of the forest, while as Claude was looking at the different side of the forest with May. As Claude and May found Marianne and Emily underneath a well-round tree.

"My mistress!" Claude shouted with joy as he hugged her desperately.

Marianne was a bit shocked at first. She was hugged by her stable boy that he treated her as a friend. Even though that she was scared, she hugged her servant back with tears rolling down her face. May, on the other hand, saw Emily looking a bit sad and was looking for something.

"What's wrong?" May asked Emily.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"I mean, you haven't been yourself since the fire."

"I have? I guess I haven't noticed."

"What is it?"  
"Well, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
"Try me."

"I'll tell you when we get home."

"Okay."

As they started to leave, Marianne and Claude had just released their hug and looked at each other. It seems that Claude was wanting to say something, but he didn't had the courage to say something to her. As he was about to speak his voice:

"Marianne, my darling." Louis cried with joy as he started to run towards her for a hug.

"Louis," she demanded, "I am alright and safe and I am glad that both you and my guide, but at this time, I would like to rest, so . . ."

"I will take you home, my lady." Claude replied.

"Thank you, stable boy," Louis answered, "but I will take care of her from here."

"I would refer Claude to take me." she snapped at Louis as she grabbed Claude's arms and started to walk away.

As Claude looked behind, Louis was mad at him that rage were showing in his eyes that he turned away scared and at the same time relieved that she chose him over Louis.

** Aww! The scene has been set! The two boys in love with the same girl, but one shows his affections by giving her a kiss. How long will Starlight keep the promise? Will Emily find out the mysterious stranger? Find out soon! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you serious, my snakes?!" the cougar stated as she roared with laughter

They have told their master about the incident.

"Yes." the snakes replied.

"That is impossible!" she roared as she snapped out of laughter, "No wolf and dog can ever be together. Why, even if they are able to do that, they will lose their powers and their mother will banish them."

She stopped for a moment and thought about the situation.

"Wait. That's it!"

"What's it, Master?"

"The plan for taking the true power and those pups are the live bait. It is simple. Give them what they want, watch them lose the one they love, and the power is mine. Easy as pie."

"There'sss only one problem there, Massster."

"What is that?"

"The twinsss love the sssame girl."

"Exactly, my pets. That will cause a war between the two pups and the only one to get the dog will be the winner and I will take the loser of them all."

"I ssssee."

"So, in order to have that done, keep looking until you find an opening for the two pups and bring them to me when you do."

"Yessss ma'am."

It was entirely evil for the cougar to take the power of the wolves. Rumor has it that the power contains how the user feels and what is inside their hearts. Legend states that if the user who has the power abuses it, the darkened light will destroy the light from other users. Since the cougar was kicked out of the group as a visor, she wanted revenge and declared to destroy the clan that took her ruling ability away. No one could stop her plan as she carefully thought of the moment to strike her attack. A few days later after the incident, Alex and Aaron have been acting strange around the village, the forest, and in the throne room. The brothers saw their reactions and haven't seen their feelings reacted before. One day, during the council meeting, as the twins were not presence at that time, the five eldest brothers started to talk about this situation from the throne room.

"My brothers," Adam replied as the council began, "you understand why I have called each and everyone of you here today."

"About the twins?" Alan responded.

"Yes, they have been acting odd since our mother decreed their punishments."

"Could it be that they are excited about the decree?" Andrew asked.

"Don't be that dumb, Andrew." Alpha answered, "Our brothers have always found a way to break the rules that our mother offers them."

"Then what could it be?"

Silence came into the room. Adam looked at Abraham who seemed silent for a moment.

"Abraham," Adam replied to him, "you haven't said anything about this situation. Do you have an opinion?"

"I do." he responded, "However, this situation may not be the same as all of us believe."

"What do you mean?"

"They may be in love with a girl."

It became quiet for a few minutes and then laughter started to roar in the room.

"Are you serious?" Adam questioned.

"That cannot be true, Abraham." Alpha replied, "they are always together. There is no way that they found the right wolf for them."

"True indeed, brother," Abraham responded, "however, just because they are together, doesn't mean that they do not love the same wolf."

Alan and Andrew agreed.

The mother, who was just coming into the throne room, overheard the conversation that the brothers conversation. She noticed the same thing as well and didn't know about them being in love as well. The only person that she went towards to see what is going on is Starlight.

"You've summoned me, your grace?" Starlight replied later that day.

Since the council was over, none of the boys were in the throne room at all.

"Yes. I would like to know about the status of my sons."

"Yes, your grace. Which one of your sons would you like me to mention today?"

"Aaron and Alex."

"Those two?!"

"Is there a problem?"

"None at all. I just . . . I never expect you to mention those two."

"I just want to know if they have followed the rules or not."

"They have been following your every rule."

"Truly?"

Starlight started to sweat fear in her feathers.

"Yes ma'am."

The queen noticed her sweating and a bit shaking and believed that she was lying.

"You know," the queen stated as she came close to her, "I don't like it when people lie to me very easy and secrets are not known in this throne room that I do not get to hear about. Now, if you are not lying to me about the rules, look me in the eyes and clearly tell me the truth."

Starlight looked in her eyes with fear. Her voice couldn't come out since she saw anger.

"I see." she mentioned and started to climb to the throne. "It seems that you are hiding something from me and I do not like it when people hide things from me."

Light started to shine all over the bolts of her fur. Power started to increase and Starlight couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright! I lied! Please do not kill me! I was intending to stop them before the fire and they-"

"What fire?" she mentioned as the power died down.

'Oops' Starlight thought.

"What is it this time?" Alex asked Aaron as he lead him to the cave.

"It's a little something that I would like to add to our collection."

"Really?"

"Yep."

As they entered into the cave, Aaron showed Alexander the replica of Emily.

"Aaron."

"I know you have mentioned about her so much that if you want to be with her forever, I thought that you can be able to see what she looks like since we cannot go to her."

"Why not?"

"Alex, you know why."

"Oh yeah. Well, you really made my life better. I am proud to call you my brother."

"Not from what Starlight has told about each of you." a voice called within the cave.

The boys looked around and saw their mother inside one of the hidden caves. She came forth with Starlight who came behind her scared.

"What are you doing here, mother?" Aaron asked as both he and Alex hid the replica.

"I am being shown around from Starlight here for why you two deliberately broke the rule."

"What rule?" Alex asked.

"Don't play dumb." the queen said as she pointed to Starlight, "she saw everything."

"What?!"

"You have been informed not to be in contact with the dogs and humans and yet, you made contact at all."

"We were protecting them."

"Doesn't mean that you can show them compassion."

"What do you mean compassion?"

"Alex," she stated as she pointed to Aaron, "your brother has given up his scent for a dog."

Aaron and Alex looked at each other.

"Is it true?" Alex asked him.

"Yes, I was just showing appreciation of saving her life." Aaron spoke.

"You were showing stupidity. What would happen if she was a killer and wanted to destroy all of us?!"

"If so, then I will be the first to fall."

"Then, . . ." Alex startled. "that means, . . . you . . . love . . ."

"That dog!" the queen interrupted. "And with that situation, I am now punishing you within exile."

"You cannot do that!" Aaron exclaimed

"Yes, I can. As the queen,-"

"Who cares if you're the queen?!" Aaron blurted out. "You are our mother! If you want to lose your loved ones, then let me die with the dogs like father."

Starlight feared Aaron and the queen that she hid from them, but noticed Alex's mark had started to glow with rage in his heart and it started to burn through his eyes.

"Your majesty?" Starlight asked quietly.

"And for once, you need to control your temper!" Aaron replied.

"That is it, Aaron. As the queen and mother, I ban you from coming close to the clan again and no more worthy to become the prince and my son."

"Your majesty?" Starlight asked again with a little more volume.

"With pleasure, mom. Or should I say, your majesty."

The argue continued deeply as Alex's rage grew and outburst with power within him.

"That is enough!" Alex yelled.

Aaron, the queen, and Starlight looked at Alex as darkness started to fill the entire cave and power increased rapidly. The rage in his heart took control of Alex that the power within him destroyed everything that they have collected from here from chew toys to bouncy balls. Aaron and the queen saw this and they have never seen this type of power before. Aaron tried to get close to him, but the power tried to shock him. As the power saw the replica of Emily, the power shocked lightning towards the replica, explode it, and as the power stopped, Alex fell to the ground unconscious.

"Alex?"

Aaron ran towards Alex and asked him if he was okay. Alexander was breathing, but said nothing to him since he was mad at him. Aaron looked at his mother with questions on his mind.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," she replied, "it was all for himself."

After a few moments, she turned and left, leaving Aaron, Alex, and Starlight in the cave.

"I am sorry." Starlight replied sadly as Alex regained unconscious, "I didn't mean to-"

"Leave." Alex replied. "Both of you."

"I am staying." Aaron replied.

"No. Go."

Persistent as he was, Aaron intended to stay, but Starlight grabbed him with her wing and nodded her head. With broken hearts, Aaron and Starlight started to leave. Starlight looked at Aaron and since he started to hate himself, he started to run away. Starlight started to chase him, but he was too fast that she didn't know where he ran off to and she was told not to have any connection with the clan. Alexander just laid there with tears in his eyes in the cave while Aaron just cried in tears by the river.

** It kind of has the same similarities as Pokemon the Third Movie scene where Molly is not wanting to leave her home. But what will happen now? Find out! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, one of the two snakes went to each of the twins separately.

"It seems that someone is having problems." one of the snakes spoke to Alexander.

Alexander looked up and saw the snake. The mark that is shown on the top of its head was a bad one and that it meant was exile.

"What business do you have here?"

"None," the snake replied slyly, "I notice that you have been so alone and sad."

"What makes you think that I am sad?"

"You are torn by jealously and your brother took her away from you. You and him have been friends since you were pups, haven't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then, how would you like to have the ability to see her again?"

"Why? My brother will take her away from me."

"How do you know? Your brother won't ever have to know about this."

Alexander looked at him and thought for a moment.

* * *

"I won't accept the offer." Aaron replied after the snake had told him everything.

"Why not?" one of the other snakes asked.

"Because," he explained, "I know about the cougar and I will not go see her to get Emily back and even if I did, my family will disgrace me."

"So what? Your family disowned you, remember?"

Aaron was silent for a few moments.

"And with her in your life, you won't ever have to be near your family again."

"My answer is still no."

The snake knew that he wouldn't give up, even if he persuaded him hard enough.

"Fine. Then, you have a good day living in exile."

Aaron looked at the snake as it slithered away from him. He sighed for a moment and looked at his reflection. Somehow, he felt incomplete without his brother around. They never felt departed before and never saw the power that deep since his youngest sister was killed with his dad years ago. He remembered that incident so well

 _He and his brothers were of one family that enjoys having fun, and the one that enjoyed having fun the most would be his youngest sister, Alyssa. His brother Alexander would enjoy being with her and thought that she was the one, but never thought that her smile would be the last that he would ever see._

 _"Happy birthday, Alyssa." Alexander said blushingly as he handed her a necklace one day._

 _"Thank you." his sister Alyssa replied as she looked. "It's beautiful."_

 _"Not as beautiful . . . as . . .as-"_

 _'Howl' went the noise of his father._

 _It was the noise of a warning. Hunters were approaching and were coming their area. If they did not move, they would die. All escaped, but Alyssa and their father were not lucky to survive. All that Alexander saw was the hunters, guns, and blood. His eyes shrunk as he saw Alyssa fell towards the ground dead. The power that he had was so powerful that he destroyed the hunters, but also the area around him. As the last hunter died, his power ended and he too fell to the ground. Aaron, being young at the time did not know what happened, but knew that he should not use that power again._

"It's all my fault. I need to apologize to him before leaving since I'll never see him again."

He was walking towards the cave to apologized to his brother to leave. He had just noticed the same snake he recently talked to before was going towards the cave itself. As the snake slithered towards the other, Aaron hid beneath the trees to see what is going on. As the snakes followed through, he saw his brother following them towards the area.

"Brother?" he silently spoke. "What is he doing with them?"

Aaron continually followed them silently as they made it through the thick dark forest and entered the cougar's lair.

"Gross!" Alexander thought as he came into the cave.

There were bones and snakes crawling on the sides of the cave. They were looking at the wolf as he walked slowly to the entrance. The two snakes disappeared and he was alone with a bunch of snakes surrounding him.

"My, my, my," the cougar called as the snakes left from his presence, "I never expected the prince to come into my presence."

"Eugene." Alexander replied.

"I see that you still remember me."

"How could I not forget? You tried to kill my mother."

"That was no big deal. Your mother was a strong queen. How is she by the way?"

"Don't change the subject. You know why I am here."

"Persistent, are you?"

Aaron had just entered into the cave and looked inside the place where Eugene walked slowly towards him.

"I can change you into a dog in no time before the moon shines tonight." she whispered to him by the ear.

"You can?" Alexander replied in question.

"Yes. Do you doubt my powers?"

"No. It's not that. I just want to know if I can trust you."

"Of course you can. Do you know why I am that powerful?"

"Because of your gift?"

"Yes. Let me show you."

Before he knew it, the light in her eyes started to glow and she shot the light towards the air and saw wolves being happy for their desires and were glad that Eugene gave them their wish. Alexander was surprised about this offer, but Aaron, who was far behind them wasn't at least surprised. All of a sudden, Aaron saw a wolf walking with the snake and he followed the wolf leaving his brother behind. As Aaron hid behind the rock, the wolf started to shake. It seems as though that he got what he wanted, but the snakes were not satisfied with the results.

"Where's the price?"

'What are they talking about?'

"I don't have it yet. I promise to get it for you."

"You have said that last week."

"I know. I-I-just couldn't get the price you need."

'What price?' Aaron thought as he tried to stay hidden from the snakes.

"Well, if you don't have it yet, we will take your life instead."

"What?!"

Before he said no, one of the snakes bit his neck to put him into a deep sleep and the wolf fell towards the ground.

"Take the body away."

All of the snakes dragged the wolf and carried it to the grave. Aaron saw the disaster. If his brother takes the deal, he may lose his life as well and will be sent to the grave.

"I've got to warn him." he declared himself.

As he turned to get to Alexander, the snakes surrounded him wherever he was at.

"Intruder!" a Cobra declared

"What do you mean, intruder?" Aaron replied.

"Wait!" one of the snakes commanded.

He slithered towards the Cobra.

"Take him to Eugene. He's the one that she wants."

'What does she want?' he questioned himself.

"The deal is simple." Eugene replied to Alexander, "I can change you into a dog and you will remain as one for five days and nights. But here's the flipside: that you need to have your girl fall in love with you and kiss you before the sixth day rises from the sky."

"Why sixth?" Alexander asked him.

"Well," she answered. "It is the only way for you to get an opportunity at night."

"Okay, but what would happen if I don't complete the task?"

"Well, there is a price for everything."

"And what price do you mean? Food? I have no ability to hunt."

"No, no, no. That is not what I want."

"Then what is it? Power? I cannot give that to you."

Eugene chuckled a bit.

"Who ever said that I want power? It's a simple price."

"Then what?"

"Your inner voice."

"Inner voice?"

"Yes, it is a power that your voice speaks within you."

"My thoughts?"

"No, no, no. Your power has another spirit within you and you can speak with them."

"Oh, but I don't have the inner voice within me."

"Maybe not, but would your brother have it?"

As soon as she said that, the snakes brought Aaron forth from his hiding area.

"What are you doing here, Aaron?" Alex asked as he turned away from him.

"Took the words out of my mouth, Alex." Aaron replied, "I wouldn't think that you would be _**that**_ dumb enough to see Eugene."

"If I want to have the wish to come true, you need to do it the easy way."

"More like the hard way."

"That doesn't matter anyway. If you truly want to stop me, then kill me."

"That I cannot do. You are my brother."

"Stop mentioning that! I never wanted you as a brother and I never want to hear your voice ever again!"

Aaron shockingly was heartbroken. He never heard harsh words from his brother in his life. He knew that his brother would not say that, but hung his head down low and walked towards Eugene.

"So be it." Aaron stated as those last words filled Alexander's heart.

Aaron looked at Eugene and she used her powerful light that is in her eyes and shot it towards him. Aaron felt the pain of Eugene's power and started to freeze his life for a moment. Alexander was surprised. He didn't think that his other brother would pay the price for him. Alexander tried to get towards Aaron, but the power was so strong that it flew him away from his brother. As the power went towards Aaron, his power activated and shown a bright white light within his eyes. It was brightening all around the cave and everyone was in the light and then everything went dark from here.

** The offer is made to Alex and Aaron. Their wish came true, but Aaron's voice is gone for good! Oh no! What will happen to him? Will he end up speechless forever or will his deal be broken before he knows it? The memory of Alex and Alyssa was kind of heartbreaking; similar to TLM 3: Ariel's Beginning. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Birds were chirping in the air and woke Alexander up from being unconscious.

"Where . . . where am I?" Alexander asked as he started to open his eyes.

From what he remembered the last time, he saw a bright white light in the cave and then after that, he cannot remember anything after that. Alexander looked around and noticed that he was no longer in the cave anymore or near the forest. It looked like he landed in the middle of the meadows.

He started to get up, but when he did, there was something strange about his standing position. He looked at the water brook that he was nearby and looked at his reflection. Alexander realized that he was no longer a wolf, but a dog as he dreamed he would be. He pinched himself thinking that it was a dream, but it shows that it wasn't at all.

While he was crying out for joy, he noticed another figure was getting up from the meadow. It looked like Aaron, but then again, it didn't look like him at all at the same time. The fur was brown as the acorn and his eyes are still blue and the mark of her forehead was in a different color of the fur: gold.

"What?!" he said angrily. "What are you doing here, Aaron?"

The dog looked at him.

"Well?"

He just stared and turned away from him and walked forward.

"Don't you dare leave me! Tell me what you are doing here."

"He cannot talk." a voice replied.

Alexander turned around and noticed that a chipmunk. The dog stopped and looked at him.

"Are you one of them?" Alex asked him.

"No. I'm just an ordinary chipmunk."

"Then how do you know that he cannot speak to me?"

"Because this dog that you see before you is not your brother, as you say, it's seems to be his inner voice."

"His . . . inner voice?"

Alexander looked at him and noticed that Aaron did look strange.

"How can you tell that it is not him?"

"A chipmunk can tell."

Alexander just looked at him.

"I overheard the information by the snakes themselves."

"Now, what am I to do? He never agreed to the deal."

"I can help you whatever problems that you guys have."

"Yeah right. That is the last time I would need help. I end up getting into trouble."

"You saying that you don't trust me?"

"Exactly."

"Well, if you don't want me to help you at all," the chipmunk stated, "then I can't help you get to the dogs that live not far from here."

"Wait, what?"

"Yep. But since you do not want my help, I guess I'll be on my way." he declared as he turned to the woods.

"Wait a minute." Alexander stated as he grabbed the chipmunk's fur by his paws. "You are not leaving until you help us lead towards them."

"Okay. Name's Sticky, by the way."

"Why is that?"

"Well, you are grabbing sticky fur and it is hard to wash it off."

"What?!" he exclaimed as he dropped Sticky to the ground.

"Kidding. Come on."

So Sticky and Alexander walked towards the meadow while Aaron just stood there and laid back at the meadow. Alexander looked at him before they went towards the hill. He knew that he was still mad at Aaron, but he couldn't just walk away and leave him quiet for the rest of his life.

"Aaron," Alexander replied, "Are you coming or not?"

The spirit looked at Alexander. He didn't know that he truly cared about him since he was entirely rude to his very own brother.

"I know that I am still mad at you for taking my girl away from me, but I am not leaving you here and letting mom or any of our brothers kill you."

He smiled at Alexander.

"Let's go, you two!" Sticky yelled.

Both Alexander and the spirit started to walk towards him down towards the hill. During the journey, two snakes that were followers of Eugene, followed the two pups secretly. The snakes were ordered to stop those two at all cost and show Eugene of their process. In the cave from a few miles away from here, Eugene was seeing the pups movements with the snakes by her power.

"In just a few days," Eugene stated, "the power will be mine, isn't that right, Aaron?"

Eugene looked at the wolf pup Aaron stood there frozen in time as the power within him was stuck within her spell.

"Question, Master." Cobra asked.

"What do you want, Cobra?"

"Why this one? He could have killed you by sight."

"He could have, however, he has no ability to use the power yet."

"What do you mean?"

"The inner voice and him hasn't shown each other yet, so as this inner voice is taking his body, while as his true form remains here frozen in time. He cannot break free from this spell until either the inner voice speaks or when his brother has the kiss of true love."

She laughed her head off as Starlight saw the entire situation.

"I need to report this to the queen at once."

She started to fly away, but she knew that she need to warn the boys first.

"I need to warn the boys first, then the queen. They're in trouble more than the queen."

She flew and searched the entire area of the two lost pups. Hidden in the shadows, there was figure who saw Starlight and followed her in the darkness. Meanwhile, as Sticky, Alexander and the spirit were coming to the bottom of the hill, Alexander noticed a house and a stable nearby.

"Is this the place, Sticky?"

"Yep. I remembered and found this place from here."

The spirit was not pleased. He seemed suspicious with the barnyard area.

"Well, well," a horse spoke as she looked at the dogs outside of the stables, "it seems as though we have found some strays."

"Yep," the other horse replied, "the Master will not be pleased about it."

"Oh, hush now. You never know if she will be mad or not."

"She will get mad if we help these pups."

"Well, even if she's not here, we can help them."

One of the horses' head turned towards the entrance where Alexander, the spirit, and Sticky were located.

"You pups," she called out, "come here."

The spirit looked at the horse and walked towards her.

"Where's he going?" Sticky asked.

Alexander looked and followed him.

"Aaron, wait!"

As all three, since Sticky followed the two pups, entered into the barn, the two horses started to speak to them.

"Welcome to Derbyshire, young strays. My name is White Knight and this horse beside me is the Black Arrow."

"Knight," Arrow grumbled. "Why do you always call yourself "White"? Everyone knows that knights are black, not white."

"Well, arrows are not white either."

"I know, but you cannot call someone white either even if it's your own."

The two horses argued over a single color for a bit in moment's time.

"Is this the place where Master Emily and the other master live?" Sticky interrupted within the two horses.

"Excuse me, but if you do not mind, you shouldn't butt into other horses conversation." Arrow snapped at Sticky.

The spirit just looked at the horses from the hay that he heard noises outside. He started to get their attention, but they were busy talking to the horses. As the sound started to get closer, he ducked for cover in the haystack. Alexander and Sticky looked behind him and noticed a shadow coming towards the barn entrance. They started to hide in different places: Sticky started to hide at the ceiling and Alexander hid near the horse trough.

"Master May," Arrow spoke as she entered in the presence, "Good to see you again."

"It seems as though that you are bright today."

"Yes indeed, for if you have been here you might have seen the strays here."

"Strays?"

"Cats," Knight lied to her, "she was meaning stray cats. Arrow knows how much you would like to chase cats."

"I see."

She started to walk back to the exit and noticed that something was not correct in the barn. She sniffed around the area to smell the stench that she may have smelled before. When she took the deep breath of the smell, she remembered the same smell that Emily had since the fire incident. She sniffed towards the hay stay and Sticky couldn't bare to watch. With bravery, he jumped on top of May and pulled her ears. With pain struck through her ears, she started to move around like a rodeo. The two horses looked at the two creatures moving to and fro and she finally had the ability to let Sticky fall towards the water bucket.

As she started to move towards him, May heard the noises by the haystack. She looked towards the stack and noticed that there was something coming up, but from the stacks of old cloths that Sticky jumped up from, fell on top of the spirit and made him look like a ghost. May stared at him as she backed up and ran away, but tried to catch her to apologize. As far as the dogs and horses can see, all you can see a dog being chased by a blanket covered pup. When he fell to the ditch that was dug up earlier by Claude, the blankets flew into the air and down went the pup. Alexander and Sticky, who came out of the barn earlier, noticed the fall and looked down and tried to find help or get help.

"Who are you two," May asked as she saw Alexander and Sticky grabbed the blanket and dropped it towards the ground, "and what are you doing?"

"We're trying to get my brother that fell towards the hole." Alexander replied.

"You two getting your brother from the ditch?"

"Yeah," Sticky answered "Why?"

"That is impossible to get him out of there. No one has ever made it out alive in there."

"My brother will get out there, I know he will." Alexander said with determination as he grabbed a hold of the blanket.

As the spirit finally grabbed a hold of the blanket and was on the top of the ground, May noticed the mark on the boy's head. She went up to him speedily and inspected him. Alexander and Sticky was not sure why she was inspecting him.

"What are you doing, Master May?" Sticky asked

"Inspecting him." she answered

"For what?"

"There's something about him that Emily has mentioned to me about."

"You know, Emily?" Alexander asked May as if she got his attention.

"Yeah, why?" she replied with a question as she looked at him.

"We've been looking for her." Sticky responded, "These pups need her to-"

"Teach us." Alexander interrupted. "We need to be taught to become like her: as a professional."

"Teach, huh? She never mentioned anything about this." she spoke to herself silently.

Sticky looked at her without a clue. Sticky wanted to know why Alexander never let him finish.

"Very well then," she replied, "You can come with me and I will lead you two towards her, but the squirrel will stay away from the house."

"I'm a Chipmunk!" Sticky argued, "Not a squirrel, a chipmunk!"

"Whatever, come on, you two."

Alexander looked at the spirit and he looked at Alexander back. They were not sure what they need to do in this case. May looked behind her and noticed that the two was clueless as they were.

"Well," she implied, "Are you two coming or not?"

They both walked towards her and Sticky walked with them, but a little bit behind them.

"What are your names if I may ask?" May asked while walking.

"Why do you want to know?" Alexander asked.

"If I am going to introduce her to you two, I need to know your names in advance."

"Oh, okay. I'm-"

The spirit covered his mouth and shook his head no.

"Al." he finished. "And this is . . . "

"Steve." Sticky said quietly to Alexander.

"Erin."

"Erin? Sounds like Aaron to me."

"Well, he response to Aaron as well. Isn't that right?"

Erin nodded with agreement. He didn't want to be his competitor, but he agreed in his heart that he will help him win her heart.

"I see." she stated. "Very well then, Al and Aaron. My name is Master May. Only a selected few may have the ability to call me May."

"Okay then."

The three dogs and Sticky walked towards the mansion that Emily, the one true love for both Alexander and Erin would be waiting for them. Meanwhile, back in the forest, Starlight searched high and low for the two pups to warn them about the situation. She landed at a nearby tree to not only to rest her wings, but also to find the pups.

"Where are those two pups have gone?"

"Starlight?"

She fell out of the branch and fell to the ground in shock when she heard a voice behind her. She looked and noticed a tall shadow was looking at her on the ground. She turned around and apologized.

"Oh, you have scared me. I didn't realized that . . ."

She stopped for a moment and noticed something familiar about this character. His scraggy figure was shown within the cloak that the creature contained; his eyes was shown the white full moon in his eyes with the silver linings inside; and the scars that he had were being worn out as shoes which looked like old lightning bolts.

"Nobody . . . was . . . here. . . . Your high-"

"Not here." the mammal stated while holding her beak.

"Okay."

"Follow me."

As they entered inside the cave, Starlight noticed that the king was removing the cloak and tossed it towards the side. With all the bruises that he has from years, he must have lived this long to survive.

"Why have you brought me here, sire?"

"I know you well enough, Starlight." he stated, "You would squawk and fly towards the village and tell everyone that I am alive, besides, my wife would be in tears if she finds out if I survived the attack years ago."

"You sound just like your two sons."

"Speaking of my two sons, you have heard from the cougar, haven't you?"

"Uh . . ."

"No need to fear me, Starlight. I need the honest truth."

So, she told him what had happened from the fire incident to the cougar's plan. He listened carefully.

"I see." he spoke as she finished the situation.

"What do we need to do, sire?"

"I will find them."

"But sire, . . ."

"They will not remember me with the cloak on my fur."

"Even so, the twins may not believe you."

"Then I will fail the mission."

"I . . . I understand."

"Good, now go."

Starlight flew in the air and went towards the village. The king, while watching Starlight fly, looked at the sky, noticing that time was at hand.

"I need to find them fast." he stated and left the cave to find his sons.

Knowing them well enough, the king placed his cloak around him and went straight towards the outer areas of the forest where the mansion was located. He knew that the mansion was not far from the cave.

** This is it! They will meet the girl of their dreams, the dog champion of champions: Emily. Time is of the essence. Will they win the girl's heart on time before Eugene takes their souls? Will Eugene get her price ahead of time or abuse it with using Aaron's actual soul? With Aaron's inner soul in play, will Alex find a way to get his brother's voice back? Find out! Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Welcome to the Derbyshire Mansion." May declared as they glared into the front entrance of the mansion.

Both Aaron and Alexander just stood there with their mouths opened wide. Who would have thought that the girl of their dreams would live in a place like this? She must have been famous for a long time for many generations.

"This is it," Alexander stated to Erin, "from here on out: I will win the girl."

Aaron just shrugged his shoulders and walked up the stairs with May. Sticky, on the other hand, was amazed at the huge mansion.

"You guys really got a good one here! Boy, I would bet that Erin would be the one to get the girl."

"Not on your life, Sticky. Let's go."

"I can't. I'm banished from the mansion, remember?"

"Fine."

As the three dogs entered towards the mansion doors, Sticky had noticed that he felt so alone outside. The wind was blowing and birds started to fly towards the sky. Feared as he was, he ran towards them to the door. As soon as Sticky was on top of the stairs, the door was shut on his face. Sticky looked at the window and glanced inside. Erin and Alexander walked deep within the room and noticed that it became huge. The aura around them were amazed within them that they forgot all about the deal. As they walked towards the stairs, Marianne came walking towards the room with a walking stick at hand. Without notice, she accidently hit Erin by the side and he fell with pain.

"I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?"

He looked at her. As she started to touch his fur, he started to back off. May then barked to get her attention.

"May, is that you?"

Happily, she barked, went towards Marianne and allowed her to touch her fur. Alexander and Erin looked at her and the human girl. Alexander noticed that she was the same girl that he rescued from the fire, but Erin remembered her very well from the steak.

"It's alright, you two," she stated, "the Master doesn't mean any harm with the dogs that are around."

Just as they were about to allow her to touch her, Claude had came around with a package at hand and Emily by his side. Alexander started to sigh softly and looked at her. Erin, on the other hand, looked at her and sat down with respect.

"Ma'am, I am back from your errand."

"Thank you, Claude," she thanked as she got up and tried to grab the package. "How was the walk?"

"It seemed beautiful today. The store wanted me to give you gratitude of helping with their shop."

"It was all for the glory and honor for the Lord."

Emily had waited till Claude removed the leash from her collar. As she walked towards Marianne, she looked at May, Alexander, and Erin.

"Who is this?"

"Emily," May replied, "this is Al and Erin, but you can call him Aaron."

"What are they doing here?"

"Well, they came here for to be your students for becoming professionals."

"I never mentioned anything about being professionals. Especially from strays."

"I understand . . ."

"Then, they can leave."

As she started to turn away, Claude noticed the twins almost looking exactly identical.

"Ma'am, there are stray pups without a license here."

"Is that so? It has been a while since I had stray pups in the mansion."

"My, my, ma'am. These pups are almost identical."

"Really?"

She went towards one of the twins and noticed that Aaron's fur felt familiar to her. She touched the area and felt a mark on his forehead.

"Claude?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Can you tell me what this feeling is on this pup?"

"Yes ma'am."

He bent down, looked at Aaron's mark, and noticed that it was different than any normal mark on any single pup.

"This looks like a birthmark, ma'am."

"Of what shape?"

"A lightning bolt."

Emily heard Claude's response and walked towards Erin slowly. He backed up and looked at her. She noticed that he did have the same resemblance as the dog from the fire, but didn't have the same color of eyes that she was saved from the fire.

"What should we do, ma'am?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind having more dogs in this mansion. They should stay as my honored guests until the owner comes to take them home. If you like, Claude, these dogs here would be most helpful with the work around here. Isn't that right, Emily?"

Emily barked with agreement. Erin and Alexander looked at each other and realized that they were able to stay.

"May," Emily replied. "Would be kind to take them towards the guest room? They need to be ready for tonight's dinner."

"As you wish, Emily."

May walked towards them and shown them the way.

That night, Alexander and Erin walked towards the kitchen to be prepared for dinner. They both wore ridiculous outfits that didn't suit them at the time. As each of them went towards the dining hall, Emily and May looked at them with their outfits as well.

"Wow" Alexander replied.

"Good evening, you two." May replied.

"Good evening." Alexander stated.

Erin bowed and sat down elegantly.

"Are you going to say anything, sir?" Emily replied.

He looked at her and shook his head no.

"I apologize," Alexander spoke for him, "he is unable to speak at this time. He had lost his voice."

"I'm terribly sorry. How did it happen?"

"A . . . uh . . . a fire."

"That's strange," May stated, "we had been through a fire before, but our voices are fine."

"May," Emily stated. "he does not need to know about that terrible incident."

"My apologies."

"What incident?" Alexander asked pryingly.

"Nothing." Emily replied.

"I see."

Erin, as he sat there quietly, noticed that Emily was disturbed by something. Even though that he couldn't speak to her, he stood up from his seat and walked towards the patio outside. Sticky, who was watching from the windows, came towards Erin and sat with him.

"Well, this place is huge, isn't it?"

Erin nodded as he provided food to Sticky.

"Why did you leave the area, I may ask?" Sticky asked as he started eating.

Erin looked towards the area and noticed that Emily and May were eating while as Alexander was looking at them eat the meal from the bowl.

"I see. You have a competition, don't you?"

Erin shook his head no.

"Don't worry about it. If your that worried, I can get your girl for you without a voice."

Erin shook faster no, but put his paw down showing that he does not need to compete.

"Fine then. I'll help you. Whenever you are not looking."

Erin shook no with his head down. As Sticky was about to let him know about his plan, he noticed that May was coming towards them. He fled away from the area and hid in the bushes.

"May I join you?" she asked

Erin nodded his head yes.

"The night seems beautiful, does it not?"

He nodded with contention. He noticed that since she's there, Alexander has the upper hand to talk to Emily at the timeframe. Both of them were silent during the timeframe. May spoke and broke the silence.

"I know that you are the one."

He looked at her in confusion.

"You may look different, but that mark seems so familiar to her and your stench is somewhat the same."

He didn't say anything and just bended his head down.

"I do not know your reason of the loss of your voice or why you came to us, but I know that if you do not do anything to be with her, she-"

"May."

Both May and Erin turned around. Emily has just came out just when she was about to tell her what would happen. Erin noticed that Alexander was just sitting there at the bowl, eating the food. It seems as though that he didn't have the advantage after all.

"What is wrong, Emily?" May asked.

"It is time for the pups to be in bed. Would you be willing to send them to their rooms?" Emily asked.

"Yes ma'am." she answered as she stood up from her seat.

"I will show both of you your rooms." she stated to Erin.

Erin nodded, stood up, and looked at Emily. She looked at him and he bowed to show respect towards her gratitude. Emily blushed as Erin started to enter back into the room.

"Couldn't be." she replied softly.

"These will be your new rooms until she requests you to leave at once." May mentioned as she shown the room to the two pups.

She shown the pups one of the most beautiful rooms that was offered in the mansion. Alexander and Erin was stunned of this place.

"Wow, this room is . . . incredible!"

"I appreciate how much you would like the room. Now, for both of you, I will let you know, Emily normally does not like people that want to be around her. She will train you as much as possible and will be able to have this taken care of. Good night."

She turned away and left the two pups on their own. Alexander explored the entire room to see the things that are in the mansion, while as Erin walked toward the balcony to see home. As Erin looked towards the moon in the sky, Alexander came towards him with enjoyment.

"This place is amazing, Aaron! I cannot believe this! This is a dream come true, right?"

Erin did not speak at all.

"Aaron?"

He looked towards the form of his brother's inner voice and noticed that tears started to fall towards the side. Alexander noticed the tears, but did not acknowledge his message.

"Why are you such a crybaby?"

He did not respond. Alexander heard a rustle near the balcony and realized that Sticky was just climbing up the vines.

"Made it. It was pretty difficult of climbing from up here to down there below."

"What are you doing here?" Alexander asks.

"Being with you guys, of course."

"You have done enough. Thanks to you. Now, you can go home."

"What? You don't want me?"

Alexander looked at him and Aaron heard of this predicament. Sticky started to cry.

"Fine," Sticky sadly stated. "I guess, this is good-bye then."

As he started to walk right back to the vines, Erin stopped him dead in his tracks with his paw, looked at Alexander and stared at him.

"I know what you're thinking, Erin," Alexander stated. "The answer's no."

Erin looked at Alexander still with determination as Sticky held Erin by the paw. Instead of hearing him change his mind, Erin took Sticky and carried him to the room with his mouth.

"What are you doing, Aaron?" Sticky asked as he was dangling around.

"I already told you no. What part did you not understand?" Alexander asked.

Erin looked at him, turned towards the bed that he would lay and laid Sticky down on the pillow of the bed.

"You are wanting me to stay, don't you, Aaron?"

He nodded.

"Even though that your brother told you no?"

He nodded again.

"Thank you."

As Sticky hugged him by the leg, Erin smiled and looked towards Alexander.

"Fine." Alexander said, "You can keep him, but I am not going to be its babysitter."

He nodded, went towards the bed, yawned and laid down to sleep. Sticky started to sleep near Erin since he allowed him to stay. Alexander, on the other hand, quietly sighed, went outside, and looked towards the moon thinking about his brother.

"Aaron," Alexander called silently. "What have I done?"

As he silently closed his eyes for a few moments to cry, he heard a voice inside his heart.

" _Don't cry anymore._ "

He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Aaron?"

" _I know what I did was wrong. But don't cry for me anymore._ "

He turned around and noticed that there was no one there.

"Wherever you are, answer me this: How can I hear you when I cannot even see or talk to you?"

Silence was in the room.

"Maybe I'm just imagining things."

As he went to bed, the spirit of Aaron was roaming about him, sadly dropped a tear towards the ground, and disappeared.

** Will the days like this be easy street for them or will there be a few bumps in the road? Aaron and Alex meet in a dream. All his questions will be revealed. Find out! Please Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

During the night, Alexander dreamt a dream about his brother. He was walking around in the woods and found his brother near the brook. Aaron looked up and turned towards him with a smile on his face.

 _"Alex."_

 _"Aaron? Is that you?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"How can you talk? Your voice was taken away."_

 _"My voice may be gone, but the voice of the heart allows me to talk to you."_

 _"The inner voice?"_

 _"Yes."_

As Alex thought about it for a moment, he then finally understood. His brother is speaking to him by the heart of the inner voice, which means his or his brother's own personal heart is speaking for him on his behalf. Wanting to know the truth of why he lost his voice to begin with, he started to ask with courage.

 _"Why did you do it?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"You gave up your voice just for me and you didn't agree to the deal. Why?"_

Aaron thought about it for a moment to find the words to say.

 _"Because you are my brother. I love you. If this is what your dream is to be with another, then so be it."_

 _"I don't want this dream without you, Aaron."_

 _"You need to._ _"_

As he was about to ask him something else, he heard howling in the sky.

 _"What is that?"_

As he looked towards Aaron, he started to panic and try to find a place to run.

 _"I don't have enough time. Please, listen to me."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"The days that will come towards you and I will become a personal trap. Please be cautious."_

 _"Cautious? For what?"_

"Alex?!" a voice called behind him.

As he turned around, he saw his personal love, Alyssa, just as she was about to escape.

 _"Alyssa? What are you doing here?"_

As she was about to answer his question, he heard the hunters coming towards the area. The scene was so familiar that his power started to glow full of rage. The dogs found him and Alyssa, the gun was shot, and everything went white. Scarce as he was, he woke up out of bed. Sweating as before, he rose, walked out of the room and out of the house in the middle of the night and thought about what the dream was about. He didn't understand why from the past several hours that this had happened and what was going to happen for the next several days, but he was scared that he may never get to see his brother again. As he thought about it at this time, a memory went through his mind remembering his past life.

 _"Hey Alex, do want to come and play with me?" Aaron asked as he came in with a coconut in his mouth._

 _"Why would I play with you?" Alexander questioned as he turned around._

 _Aaron was a bit confused for a moment and dropped the coconut._

 _"You always played with me and Alyssa all the time. Plus, you always love to play with your favorite coconut."_

 _Alexander looked at the coconut, but remembered Alyssa. His rage started to come, but he turned away._

 _"Why don't you play by yourself? You don't need me to be your personal babysitter."_

 _"But, brother . . ."_

 _"Leave me alone."_

 _Sad as he was, he grabbed the coconut back in his mouth and turned away._

 _" . . . Okay."_

 _As Aaron turned away, Alexander looked back and noticed tears started to fall on the ground from Aaron._

Alexander sighed deeply. Why did he had to be so rough about him during the time? After Alyssa's death, he had shut everyone out, especially Aaron. He knew that it was hard for him to lose the one he truly loved, but when Aaron thought of about him and his depression, he had worked hard enough to tell that he never wanted to give up on him. As he was thinking about Aaron, he heard a rustle near the bushes. As he defended himself, there was an animal with a cloak wrapped around on his body. From the looks of his figure, it was not to be trifled with. A strange creature was coming in the darkness and noticed that Alexander had grown so beautifully, but he could not have the courage to reveal who he truly was.

"Who are you?" he asked as the moon was blocked by the clouds.

"My name is Astro." he stated and the moon came out from the clouds.

"Astro, huh? What brings you here?"

"I come to warn you."

"For what?"

"The future."

"The future?"

"I sense that this deal that you placed for you and your brother may lose your entire life."

"How do you know about this?"

"I have heard this so well by a friend."

 _"A friend? Who would tell him about this information? The only ones that knew would be Aaron and I."_ he asked to himself.

"Your lives with everyone will cause destruction."

"Destruction? What are you talking about?"

"The power will be taken towards the evil person at bay."

"Evil?"

"Please, hear my plea."

Just when he was about to answer, he recalled his warning from his brother:

" _The days that will come towards you and I will become a personal trap. Please be cautious."_

" _Could he mean that this dog is the one he wants me to be cautious on?"_ he asked himself.

"You are fooling me, Astro."

"I'm not! I am telling you the honest truth."

"You cannot fool me with your lies!"

As Astro started to state what he has, there was a snap from a twig from the distance. Both of them looked and Erin was up, but was shocked at this moment.

"It seems you haven't changed a bit, Aaron." Astro stated.

Aaron stood there in shock.

"Wait. You know who he is?"

"Of course," Astro replied.

"How do you know about my brother, Astro?"

Erin just stood there confused.

"Never mind that. I will speak to you again soon, Alexander and Aaron, princes of the wolf clans, sons of the King."

"How do you know about these things?!"

Astro left within the darkness and the lights were turned on by the shack. Claude had just woke up from Alexander's bark.

"What's wrong, boy?"

'Boy?' Alexander asked

"It seems as though you might have seen a ghost. It's over now, so let's go back inside."

'Ghost? What kind of ghost would come at night with information?'

Then, something hit him. If the wolf that came around him knew about their information, would that be their father that died during the attack? Alexander thought that this was a ridiculous idea, because if that dog was so, then, how did he even survive the attack years ago? He then forgot about Astro and the warning was forgotten.

The second day came after the disturbing meeting with Astro, Emily, May, Alexander, Sticky and Erin were practicing from dawn till setting sun for the dog shows that she had performed. Each new trick that Sticky had tried for Erin to have Emily started to become a disaster to Erin and Alexander. Later that day, as the two pups decided to take a break, Sticky was coming to the two pups with their water bowl on the patio.

"Here you guys go,"

"Thanks, Sticky." Alexander stated as he started to drink out of the water.

Aaron, on the other hand, just laid down to rest his body. As Sticky noticed that Emily and May were coming towards the area, he came up with an exceptional plan. He ran towards Emily with a white flower at hand. Quickly and quietly, he laid the flower by her side and ran towards the bush. She looked around her area and noticed the white flower.

"This is beautiful." she stated, "who on earth . . .?"

She looked around to see who it was, shrugged and tossed the flower to the side. Sticky felt so rejected that he started to kick the hose from the garden, the water started to sprout towards the sky. Both May were getting soaked and Emily was about to be filled with mud. Erin noticed this disaster as he was coming down from his nap and Alexander noticed the mud from the ground and the girls fur disaster.

"My fur," Emily stated, "it's so dirty. I need to get this cleaned up quickly."

With hesitation, Alexander decided to move the hose to a different direction, but as he turned the water to the side, the hose soaked on Claude as he was working on a garden for Marianne.

"What the-?" he stated as he was getting soak and wet.

As the dogs noticed that Claude ended up wet, they started to back away not knowing what will happen to them. Claude looked up towards them, smiled and laughed heartily.

"It's alright, young pups." he stated, "It just scared me at first, that's all. Now, how did this thing start?"

Claude, as wet as he was, went towards the entrance and noticed the water hose broken.

"It looks like a mechanical issue. I need to get this fixed as best as possible. In the meantime, we need to tie this up to stop the water, what do you say?"

The dogs barked in agreement. As he tied the hose in a knot, he sighed deeply and walked back towards his shack to rest. Erin, noticing his depression, walked towards the shack to see what's wrong.

"Don't go near there, Erin."

Erin turned and noticed that May stopped him. He tilted his head in confusion.

"We have been told to not disturb him. If so, then the Master may not like it."

Erin looked at her, towards the door and back to her again. Without hesitating about this issue, he walked with her and forgot about the old shack. As Claude was being busy with his work, he noticed a car coming towards the mansion. Both he and the individual talked for a few moments and the individual left with a warning. Without telling his master, he left the area behind and continued working. The evening came by and both Louis and Victor entertained Ms. Marianne and Emily with their wits and charm. Every time they do, both Emily and Marianne were not pleased. As Louis started to start a different conversation, as if on time, Claude had entered the room to ask Ms. Marianne a question.

"Ma'am."

"Yes, Claude?"

"I have finished your garden that you have requested and it is fabulous."

"Is it? You may need to lead me there at once, Claude."

"Wait, what about me, Marianne?"

"I appreciate your offer, ma'am, but isn't there much work to be done around your stables or garden or anything?"

"No. Those can wait till morning, Claude. Louis, you may take your leave."

"But, Marianne . . ."

"No buts, Louis. Good-bye. Claude, do you mind?"

Claude lead Marianne away and Louis was fed up with this.

** Day two and still no luck for the two of the pups getting close to Emily at all. What did Aaron mean " _The days that will come towards them will become a personal trap"._ Well, I guess you have to find out! Please Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Victor was attempting to persuade Emily with his strength and looks right outside the patio, but she still was not pleased. Erin and Alexander were coming in their outfits and as they entered the patio, Victor was disgusted.

"What are two disgusting creatures doing in the patio?"

"These creatures, Victor, are my trainees."

"You never trained anyone, Emily."

"Well, these two are an exemption."

"Well, those clothes that they are wearing are completely ridiculous. It would seem that they are joining the circus."

Erin slightly was not satisfied, but he could not express his thoughts due to the fact that he still was not able to speak.

"Well, your outfit is too bizarre," Alexander replied, "that you had just had your outfit from a porcelain doll."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me well and clear or was your small ears not able to hear my loud cry."

It did not seem like a very pretty fight since Victor was insulted by his clothes and his looks.

"Your looks are so disgraced," Victor stated, "that a skunk had sprayed your face from birth."

"You sure?" Alexander called, "it seems as though that your face is like an allergic bear."

"A bear, eh? You did not call me fat."

"No, not at all. You did yourself."

"Why you . . ."

As Victor started to fight against Alex, Erin stood between the two to avoid the fight.

"Stay out of the way, you runt."

That caused Alex angry.

"What did you call my brother?"

"I Called Him Runt."

"No one, I mean no one ever calls my brother a runt!"

Normally, it would cause Alex's power to be shown and the fight would have ended, but there were two problems. One, since he was dog, he had no power at all. Two, even if he had the power, he would not be able to control it yet. Both Alex and Victor started to fight, but as their fights became more dangerous, Erin, Emily and May had to find a way to stop them. Erin just remembered the broken hose and decided to release the waters. Since the water was plugged so much, a burst would explode any second now. Erin went towards the water hose, pulled as hard as he could and *swoosh!* went the water, *splat!* went the wet Doberman and *bump!* went the tree, leaving bruises on his head when acorns fell from the trees.

"Now, you've done it, you little runt!"

As he was about to tackle the dog with all of his rage, Emily stood between him and Erin. Victor stopped dead in his tracks and stood there. Alex, Sticky, and May were surprised about how he was able to be stopped by Emily. As he was about to say something mean, he heard his master's call. Victor looked at both Emily and May and then to Alexander and Erin.

"It will not be over for you two meddlesome creeps. I don't care who you two are, but you will never be able to be with her since she is already mine."

As Victor went towards his master wet and cold, May noticed how brave Erin was by stopping the fight and how Alex became brave by providing a few scars. Erin went towards Alexander as he fell from his bruises. Victor's words was more painful than Victor's bite. Emily, on the other hand, noticed how caring Erin was for his brother. Even though that he was unable to speak, he had the courage to stand up to stop a fight. Erin lead his brother towards the room to clean him up, but as he was about to enter inside the mansion, Claude and Emily was just going outside to see the garden.

"Oh dear, ma'am. I believe that one of the pups are hurt."

"Is it? Please tell me it isn't Emily."

"It is not, ma'am. It is one of the strays."

"Oh. Thank goodness. You may need to tend the pup at this time. He must be badly wounded."

"As you wish, ma'am. Would you be strolling the garden on your own?"

"I can be able to wait. It is time for me to relax and enjoy the breeze."

"As you wish, ma'am."

As he was about to leave, Marianne grabbed hold of his arm.

"Ma'am?"

"Claude . . . I don't want you to call me 'ma'am' anymore."

"But ma'am, I have been informed from your mother that-"

"She's gone now. I am now in charge of this mansion."

"You will not for long."

Marianne was confused.

"What do you mean, not for long, Claude? Explain."

Claude sighed deeply and looked towards Marianne.

"The realtor came last week and informed me that if there has been no change of this mansion, in this case, marriage, then this house will be sold and you will live with your relatives you have."

"What happens if I don't have any relatives left?"

"Then, you would live on your own without a home."

Marianne sat down on her seat and started to cry. Claude, not moving away from his spot, sat near Marianne by placing Alexander down on the ground for a moment and hugged her.

"I'm terribly sorry, ma'am."

"Living alone." Marianne stated, "why couldn't I know about this till now? How long do I have left?"

"The lawyer mentioned you have until the dog show finals."

"That's four days from now?!"

"I know. I know. I have tried to reason with the lawyer about this situation, but that is all he had given me."

"I can't believe it."

She cried and Emily came towards her to comfort her. Emily didn't know what happened, but she knew that if her master was sad, it must have been something that happened before. Erin finally realized what May was saying of what will happen if he doesn't do anything to save them, then he will lose her forever.

"Then what about you, Claude?"

"I will be leaving this place once it happens and I will have no place to go."

"Well, I can't let that happen to you. You should be with me. You have been my guide for the past couple of years. I can't allow it."

"Ma'am, as try as I might, I would be honored to do so, but since I am not legally related to you, I can't do such a thing."

For the past couple of minutes as they talked about this matter, Marianne fell asleep. Claude carefully carried her from her seat to her bed, cleaned up the bruises from Alexander, and allowed every dog go to bed.

The very next day, the realtor came to the mansion and explained this situation to Marianne face to face, but she simply asked to see what can be done at this time. He shook his head and told them nothing can be done. There will be a sale of the home if she or her dog does not get married within four days. It seemed a bit too soon for her to think of marriage, but true to his word, if nothing happens, he will personally allow her to live with any other relatives she may have. The only relative she has is her aunt who lives in the city. She never wanted to live in the city since it would be hard for someone such as herself.

As night fell, everyone started to rest for the night. As Sticky and Alexander slept, Erin had the courage to left the room and went towards the shack. As he came towards the shack, the door was opened slightly and he entered slowly. As he entered the shack, it was a bit small for an individual such as himself. There was a bed, a sink, a fridge, and a desk: a normal place for a human to be in. When he looked above, the wall was full of trophies, awards, and news hanging by the nail, which all about Emily's competitions. All around the area, Erin noticed that there was a beautiful picture of him and Marianne as children. As he was about to come close to see carefully, the door swung open and sure enough, Claude, finishing his normal chores, noticed Aaron standing there.

"Well, well, a little visitor came tonight, yes?"

Erin, not knowing what to do, kneeled slowly as if he would be punished, but carefully, Claude pet the dog lightly and slowly went to clean up.

"It's not every day a dog would come here to my place now isn't it?"

When he was cleaning his face up, Erin climbed on the bed, grabbed the picture up, and handed it towards Claude.

"What'd you got there?"

As Claude grabbed the photo off Erin's mouth, he looked, sighed and placed himself down on the bed beside Erin.

"You like this picture, don't you?"

Erin nodded and wagged his tail.

"Yeah, this is the Master and I when we were kids. Oh, how beautiful she was when she was young."

Erin looked at him and noticed that he too was in love with her: exactly like him. The question though was why is he not fighting for her? Was there someone else that she may be in love with?

"I took good care of the Master back then," he continued, "her and I were childhood sweethearts, but . . ."

He sighed deeply and laid down on the bed.

" . . . one day, she forgot all about me."

Erin tilted his head in confusion. Claude then explained to him what happened before.

 _"It was a drastic night. A storm was raging through the night and Marianne and I were far away when they were watching a dog show. As the performance was at hand, Marianne heard the phone rang. I rose up from my seat to answer the call, but when I answered the call they notified that Marianne's father was close to death. As I ended the call, she noticed my sad countenance. . . "_

 _"What happened?" Marianne asked._

 _"I'm not sure." Claude lied as he sat down beside her._

 _"It's about father, isn't it?"_

 _"Well . . ."_

 _"I need to see him."_

 _"Please, stay with me."_

 _"No, I need to see my father."_

 _"Marianne, wait!"_

 _Marianne left the house and never came back from his home._ _A few hours later, Marianne was submitted to the hospital due to a car accident. Claude waited for her in the waiting room, but a doctor came in with a bear of bad news._

 _"Doctor, what's the diagnosis?" Claude asked as the doctor came in._

 _"Miss Marianne has contained some glasses from the car window through her eyes, making this impossible for her to recover from. If we were able to do laser surgery, she will not be able see again let alone look life the same again, and since she was brutally damaged in the head due to a car accident, she may not remember who anyone was anymore."_

 _"What? That can't be true! Marianne can't forget someone that she already knew."_

 _"She can. We already tried to allow her to see if she can remember anyone from the information you have provided and she remembered them fast enough."_

 _"And what about me? I'm her best friend."_

 _"I'm sorry. When we mentioned you from your information, she could not remember who you were."_

 _"No . . . Marianne."_

 _Claude cried in tears and knew that he will never be remembered by her again._

 _"Marianne," her mother asked as she was coming home from the hospital days later, "I want you to meet our new stable boy: Claude."_

 _Claude, forgetting Marianne in his mind, bowed in respect._

 _"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am."_

 _"Claude . . . Your name is familiar to me." Marianne stated._

 _"We have met before, ma'am."_

 _"We have?"_

 _"Yes, today."_

 _"I see."_

 _It became silent for a few moments._

 _"Claude?"_

 _"Yes, ma'am."_

 _"Can you call me by my first name?"_

 _"If that is what the mistress's requests,"_

 _"Mother?"_

 _"I'm afraid he cannot." her mother replied._

 _"Why not?"_

 _"We never allow servants to call us by the first name."_

 _"Well, a pleasure to meet you, Claude."_

 _Both Claude and Marianne shook hands and he has never left Marianne ever since._

"Ever since that day," Claude continued, "I have hoped she will remember me when the time is right."

Erin sadly nodded. It was sad that someone that was close to him forgot after all these years. If he was in his position, he would care about someone he truly loved. As Claude looked up, he took a box and opened it in front of Erin.

"Before the accident, I bought her this ring. I was going to ask her to marry me that same day, but since she cannot remember me at all, I know she will not allow someone like me to be with her now that her parents left this world."

Erin noticed how depressed Claude was and he had lived alone, just like him. He felt being left out without any love from the people he cared about. Not knowing what to do, Erin nudged Claude on his elbow to cheer him up.

"Thanks, boy," he replied, "It's good to have someone to talk to, even if it is an animal."

Erin licked him in the face with agreement.

"Okay, okay. Now, it's time for you to get into bed, you have a big day tomorrow."

Erin nodded and started to walk towards the door and into the house towards him bedroom.

** Sadly though, Claude and Marianne may never be together if she is not able to remember him. "Will she though?" is the question we should find out. Please Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

When he was coming towards his home, he noticed that someone was coming towards his path. It was Emily herself. She was coming towards the patio for some fresh air. Attempting to go away from her since Alex is wanting to be with her, he carefully started to walk towards his room.

"You there," she replied.

Erin stopped at her call.

"Stay for a moment. I would like to talk to you."

Erin stood there without moving an inch.

"It's about tomorrow." Emily stated.

Erin, being confused of what she is asking, walked a little bit towards her.

"You see, I have been dreaming about someone I have never met before, but I do not know his name."

Erin noticed where this was going: Emily is wanting to know who saved her.

"What I need to know is that you seem familiar to me when we first met. I would like to ask you for a favor."

Erin tilted his head as he sat down near her. Little did he know, Alex was walking outside and noticed that Erin and Emily were getting close to each other. He quickly left his room and went to see this situation. He hid away so that they would see but not hear the entire conversation.

"Would you . . . be willing . . . to . . . " she asked as she was coming close to him.

Just as she was about to kiss him, Erin blocked her kiss with his paw. Alex was shocked?! I thought that he loved her.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked.

Erin was not able to answer her question since he is not able to talk at all. Instead, he rose up and walked away from his room. Emily looked towards Erin's direction and sighed deeply. Alex, hidden deep in the darkness noticed Emily's depression. 'She found the dog of her dreams. Why did he pushed her away?' he asked to himself as he walked towards his room.

"Why'd you reject it, man?" Sticky asked as Erin came in the room. "That was your once in a lifetime offer for you to be a dog forever."

Aaron nodded and sat down and started to fall asleep. Alexander came in the room and noticed that Sticky watched the entire conversation by the trees, but he was also as shocked too. If he were to be kissed by Emily, would he ever have the ability to have his voice back to normal? He questioned that in his mind as he started to fall asleep. As night started to fall, another dream came into Alex's mind. The place was different than before. It was the cave he and Aaron would be in when they found dog items. All of the places they collected together were the same as before. When Alex looked around he noticed that Aaron was sitting by the entrance of the cave.

 _"Aaron?"_

 _"Alex."_

 _"Why are you here?"_

 _"You know why I am here, brother. You had a question."_

 _"I did?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Then, can you answer to me as to why?"_

 _"You love her, don't you?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"You should be the one to kiss her, not me."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"You cared about her so much, I didn't want to cause a war upon us due to a single girl."_

 _"But . . . but I thought you loved her."_

 _"I do, but I can't take the love you have away."_

 _"So . . . you gave up your love . . . just for me?_

 _"Yes."_

He thought about it for a moment and finally understood. His brother gave up his love life with Emily for him. Even though that Aaron loved her so and he would give up his life for her, he only rejecting his love for someone else to have. Alex, finally realized something. He was so in love with Alyssa and when she passed away, he thought of only himself. Now, that he fell in love with Emily and Aaron fell in love with her as well, he was about to steal someone else's love. This is not what he really wanted to do.

 _"No. That's not right."_

"What's not right?" a voice replied.

Alex and Aaron turned around and noticed his mother was in the scene.

 _"Mom? What are you doing here?"_

"That is exactly the question I would like to ask on Aaron."

 _"Aaron?"_

 _"_ You have been told to not be apart of any of our family and you have broke that promise. Therefore, you have leave me no choice, but to execute you."

 _"What?! Mom, wait!"_

"No need to wait. Aaron has gone far enough."

 _"But you shouldn't punish him about this, mother. I should be the one punished."_

"No, you have been ordered to not be with the humans and the wolves and the only part you came for across was the humans. You may be a deadly part of our life, but Aaron has disobeyed law and he must pay the price."

 _"No, mom, no!"_

 _"Alex?"_

Alex was awaken from his dream when Sticky shook him by his side.

"What is it?"  
"You had a bad dream, didn't you?"  
"How did you . . .?"  
"You've been sweating in your sleep and that's not usual."  
"I see."  
"Is there something wrong?"  
"Well, . . ."

As he was about to speak, he heard rustles near the trees.

"Show yourself." Alex replied.

In obedience, two snakes who came before went towards Erin, Alex and Sticky. Their hissing woke up Erin and made him growl towards his feet.

"You!" Sticky stated in shock and fear.  
"Yes. It's us."  
"What do want from us?" Alex asked.  
"We've come here with news from the cougar herself."  
"Yes?"  
"You have until the sun rises on the sixth day. If no kiss has come forth, your souls belong to us."

With rage, Erin came towards them for an attack. The snakes in fear fled away from him and slithered back towards the woods. Erin was determined to not allow anyone, especially Alexander to be taken by the cougar. As the snakes slithered back towards the cave, Victor, who was outside his own home, followed the two snakes and was lead to the cougar. When he came by, he noticed that Erin, who was frozen from the time was in position. Victor looked at him with jealousy and was about to growl at him until he heard an evil laugh.

"Well, well, well," Eugene replied. "If it isn't a royal dog in my presence. I am fully honored."  
"What is this wolf doing here? He looks terribly familiar to me."  
"Well, this fabulous creature you see before you is none other than a prized possession of mine."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Well, you see, I don't have to tell you every information at this time, but I do know this, if they are able to keep their end of the bargain, they will end up being the happiest pups ever."  
"What do you mean, 'they'?"  
"Again, I don't have to tell you every information."  
"True."  
"But," she continued, "I see you want to be in love with someone like for example, Emily."  
"How did you . . . ?"  
"Well, tough luck, butter cup. She's taken by your rival, Erin. But if I'm not mistaken, she loves this wolf right here and that she will marry him right on the spot."  
"What would it take to allow me to have his looks?"  
"Is this a deal I hear?"  
"I don't know, is it?"  
"Very well, I will give me this creature's looks and voice for an exchange of something special."  
"What is that?"  
"Your breed-form. After all, I have no ability to give you something that I don't already have."  
"Very well."  
"Excellent."

As she shot a power on the Doberman, he fell unconscious and his body formation changed from the Doberman breed he desired into the exact replica of Aaron. What Victor did not know is that with his breed he has possessed, he would be in control of his own body and formation. Eugene, on the other hand, only transformed from his breed form to fool his own master. Since his free will was taken away, Eugene's plan was exactly as he wanted and the desire he wants will now be at his hand. Morning came and noticed that everyone was being prepared for the finals which was in Downtown Abbey Park. All the competitors from all around the world came to this event and were prepared to be the very best from the entire world. Alexander knew that when morning hits, he will help his brother since he promised in his heart that he wants others to find happiness and not to steal the love he wants ever again. Erin and Sticky were walking in the park as if they were amazed of this place. May walked with her friend, but as Emily walked to the side to sit, she noticed a familiar face from before. It looked exactly like the creature from before. Emily was just about to go towards the creature when her Master started to walk along. Louis met up with her, but was without his Doberman. That surprised Alexander, Emily, and May a moment, but that didn't matter for Alex since that will be the most opportunity his brother will have.

"Marianne, my dear," Louis replied, "I was hoping to talk with you about the-"  
"As I have mentioned to you before, Louis." Marianne replied. "I do not want to marry you."  
"I wasn't talking about marriage. But, now that you have mentioned it,-"  
"I would hate to leave you mentioning that, but I have a competition to plan."

Marianne was lead away by Emily and from a distance, Emily noticed a familiar figure from the crowd. It looked exactly as the wolf from before. As the crowd started to move through her area, she looked again, but the wolf disappeared.

"Was that . . . ?" she asked.  
"Is everything alright, Emily?"  
"What? Yes."

Throughout the party before the finals, she looked around thinking that she will not see the creature again. Victor, who was surprisingly was Eugene, walked with his master, trying to fool the boys. She then noticed the same wolf again and went towards him. Erin, noticing that something wasn't right, followed her. She almost was close to the woods when she noticed that the moon hit towards the wolf. Erin hid in the distance and noticed that the wolf was Victor in disguise and used his form to cheat. The only one that has that access is Eugene. He was about to come close to her as Erin blocked him to defend Emily's honor.

"Erin, what are you doing?"

Aaron stood there firmly and was going to speak, but was unable to.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Victor replied in Aaron's voice.

Alex, walking around the area, noticed that he heard Aaron's voice. He was about to walk towards them, but noticed that Emily was there. He went towards May to warn them, but was unable to find her. Emily heard her master's call and went towards them, but Erin and Victor looked at each other with determination.

"You don't stand a chance with her. You never have."

Erin growled.

"I know all about your secret. You really think she will be with someone like you? Fat chance!"  
"He has a better chance than you do." a voice replied.

As both Victor and Erin looked, Astro came out from the distance, but this time he was without his cloak.

"Who are you?" Victor asked with Aaron's voice.  
"Astro," he answered.  
"Well, then 'Astro', what do you know about this pup?"  
"You want to know?"

Astro looked at him and smiled a moment.

"He has a heart pure gold, knows how to stand up for what's right, even though that he can't talk, he has the knowledge of the greatest owls of the entire land. You, on the other hand, does not have either one of the criteria of my son. You are a fake creature and a phony."  
"How dare you!"

He growled and the power of the lightning bolt started to form and was about to aim towards the father, but Astro used his inner power to stop the bolt. The power went towards Victor and he fled away into darkness.

"Are you alright, Aaron?" Astro asked.

Erin stood there speechless (even though that he was already speechless already, but still he was unable to put his actions from his words). He never knew that Astro, the dog he encountered months ago was his very own father that he thought that died years ago. Erin went towards him and hugged his father completely.

** Oh dear. What will happen next time? Find out! Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

Eugene, disguised as Victor, decided to take matters on his own hands.

"Emily," Eugene replied.  
"Victor, what are you doing here?"  
"I came to congratulate you."  
"Congratulate me? The competition barely begun."  
"I know, but once you are the champion, your family will live in the streets."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Oh, your friend didn't tell you? I heard that you are broke and won't live in that big mansion of yours any longer after the finals."  
"What?"  
"Now, I know that you love the house. You love your master, but in order to live there forever, I can personally take care of that."

As he was calming her down, his power started to absorb towards her eyes, making her feel possessed.

"Victor"

"I want you to be by my side for all eternity."

"Yes."

"What do you say, my dear? Will you marry me?"

"I do."

As he kissed her on the lips, Claude noticed that Emily and Victor were close together.

"Ma'am, you may need to come here for a moment."

"What is it, Claude?"

"It seems as though that you may not want to pack your bags yet. It looks like Emily has selected her mate."

"Is that so? From who?"

"It looks like Louis' dog."

"Louis?"

"Yes ma'am."

Marianne thought about it for a moment and decided that she had no other choice. Since her dog has always been her choice and decision, she made up her mind clearly.

"Claude"

"Ma'am?"

"Lead me to Louis."

"Louis, ma'am?"

"Yes. It seems as though the time has come. I am ready for this marriage."

"Ma'am, you can't be serious. Just because your dog has selected, doesn't mean that you need to go down that same path."

"What are saying, Claude?"

"I don't want you to marry someone you do not love."

"It's too late, Claude. If my dog has selected the one she loves, then I will as well."

"No, I won't let you."

"Claude, Claude," Louis replied. "Do you ever hear yourself? If Marianne decides to follow the path with her prized possession, then you can't be able to stop her."

"Thank you, Louis. Shall we talk about our preparations for the wedding?"

"Of course, my dear."

As Louis started to lead Marianne to the side, Claude stood there with a broken heart. He didn't have the guts to talk to her or say her name, but knew that he couldn't stand in the sidelines any longer. He only need to find out what to do at this moment. He then remembered the ring and decided to get it to tell her how he felt about her. If he doesn't do it now, he will forever lose the one he has ever loved.

The performance went well, but as the finals started to come to a close, Marianne decided to announce the entire crowd to come for the wedding of her and Louis and Emily and Victor at that very same night. All started to go and congratulate with the two young couples, but the only five creatures that stayed were Erin, Sticky, May, Alex, and Claude.

"Emily engaged?" Alex replied.

"That's too good to be true," May replied. "She never liked Victor, let alone marry him."

"You don't suppose she has changed her mind, do you?"

"I don't believe so. She never changes her mind towards someone in particular."

Erin stood there in disbelief. He started to walk away and run towards the woods.

"Aaron, Aaron wait!" Sticky replied as he ran for him.

Alex looked towards Aaron's direction and knew that if he chased him, there was no way for him to go back. Claude looked at Marianne and decided to walk towards her and Emily since they need a ride back home for the wedding.

"Come along, May. The master needs us."

May started to walk and looked towards the two boys.

"We'll be okay. You go." Alex replied.

He knew that if she felt sorry for the two of them, then Claude will feel alone. With no hesitation, May went towards Alex and kissed him on the lips. He felt a spark within his eyes and he stood there shocked.

"Good-bye"

Alex stood there speechless as May followed Claude towards the couple. Sticky, who didn't have the chance to catch up with Aaron, started to walk back to the group. As he came around the corner, he heard a conversation in the distance. He listened to the conversation carefully.

"I can't believe that our master took care of this so easy."

"You better watch your tongues. This is my master you are talking about."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, Victor."

"Victor?" Sticky quietly stated.

"He said that I would get the girl I desired."

"Yes, but since you failed, our master was able to succeed."

"I never should have agreed to switch bodies with that cougar."

"Switch bodies? Cougar?"

"Now, if their deal has failed as well, we will control their power for all eternity."

"Power? I got to tell Alex."

In a few seconds, Sticky ran towards Alex to warn him. As he went towards him, Sticky felt a pull from his tail. As he looked he noticed that Eugene smiled deviously and placed him in a small cage.

"Let me out of here!"

"I'm not going to let some tattle tale creature ruin my fun."

"You can't cheat your way for power!"

"Says the one who has connection to the King: Astro S. Atticus."

"How did you-"

"I want you to have a very nice swim!"

"Swim?"

Before asking about it, Eugene decided to throw Sticky towards the river down the hill, which was going towards the woods, and he would die of drowning. As Sticky was close to the waterfall, he grabbed the twig of the tree and tried to climb out, but the pressure of the waters intended to push him towards his death. He held on to his dear life, but he noticed that there was a bird flying towards the direction of the mansion.

"Help! Help!" he cried as loud as he could.

The bird looked around to find the cry and when the creature noticed Sticky waving his paw, the bird swooped towards him.

"Sticky?" the bird questioned as she sat on the twig. "What are you doing here?"

"Starlight, thank goodness. There's no time to explain, but can you save me **before** I die of drowning?"

"Of course"

She grabbed hold of the cage and dragged him to shore.

"Thanks."

"Now, care to explain why you were in the river?"

Sticky, knowing Starlight well, explained of what happened from last four days since the deal was made. Shocked as she was, she stood there in disbelief and didn't know what to do at this time.

"What are we to do?"

"I need to find Aaron. He ran before he need an explanation."

"You need to tell Alex. I will find Aaron."

"Okay. Be quick. If they don't get their kiss before the sun rises, then the power is gone forever from those two."

"Oh dear."

"Go!"

Both Sticky and Starlight ran towards different directions to find the twin brothers. Meanwhile, Erin, still being in the form of a dog, found the actual village of his home and knew that if he was able to enter in this land, either his mother or brothers will kill them. Knowing what to do to end his life, he knew that he had no other choice. It was either his life or his families power. He strolled the village and a few wolves noticed his presence and fled in fear. He entered the throne room where his brothers and mother meet and walked in with no thought of turning back. As he stood there by the center of the throne, he looked towards the throne and noticed that there were his brothers talking to each other and his mother listening to the conversation. One of his brothers noticed Erin and poked his brother by the side until it reached the mother.

"What is it, my son?"

"There's a dog here in our village."

"What? How does he even know where we live?"

"I don't know. If he found it, he may lead our own kind to destruction."

"What should we do, mother?"

The queen looked at Erin and noticed that he was fearing what would happen to him, but knew that his mother would never kill him. He stood there determined and kneeled in respect. They barely responded to his greetings.

"Kill him."

As the brothers went towards him, their powers grew towards him and was about to make fire when they heard a shrilling cry.

"Aaron!"

He looked and noticed that Starlight was flying as fast as she could towards him and stood between him and the brothers.

"Thank goodness I found you. Your brother is in trouble."

Erin stood there in disbelief.

"You need to save him."

"Starlight, what are you doing?" the queen replied.

"I'm sorry, your highness, but my duty is to protect the royal family as I have sworn to do."

"What are you talking about, Starlight?" Adam stated in disbelief. "This dog is not us."

"Yes, he is. This boy is brother. Your very own son."

"That is impossible. Aaron was banished to enter the village."

"Wait. What?" Abel shocked.

The boys looked at their mother in a shock.

"Why?" Abraham replied.

"He made contact with the humans and the dogs. It may cause a havoc with the village."

"You would banish your own son for the kingdom?" Alpha inquired.

"If either of us met the dogs or humans, would you banish us too?" Alan questioned

"If the entire village saw one as well, would you banish them too?" Andrew questioned as well.

"Well, uh-"

"I know a ruler must make difficult decision for the good of the subjects, but to give up your very son, that's low." Alpha replied.

"Yeah." Abraham agreed.

"Starlight, if you are saying that this dog is our brother, then does he have-?" Adam asked.

Before he was able to finish his sentence, Erin revealed his mark on his head and noticed that it started to glow in front of their eyes.

"It is Aaron." Alan replied.

All of the wolves went to them with joy and happiness. The queen stood there dumbfounded.

"But how did he-?"

"No time to explain." Starlight answered and looked towards Erin, "Aaron, your girl is possessed with the creature who did this to you. You need to save her or the power will be gone forever."

Erin looked at Starlight and looked towards the direction of the mansion. He looked back at Starlight, nodded and ran towards the direction.

"Aaron, come back here this instant. Where do you think you are going?"

"He can't speak, sire, but his inner spirit knows what he is doing."

Erin, as fast as possible went towards the mansion again and knew that if he didn't stop the wedding, he will be gone forever.

** I used part of the scene just like BOD's story The Relapse when Discord is possessing Fluttershy for her to stay with him, but instead, Eugene is possessing her mind and believing that he is the one that saved her and will allow her to remain in her home. It gives me goose bumps seeing this type of travesty. Will Erin make it in time for the wedding to stop Eugene? Will Emily find out of this drastic mistake in her life? Will Eugene have his way of the power of the inner spirit? Doesn't May see that Emily is possessed and she is going to be used by someone that isn't even her species? Find out soon! Please Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone was preparing for the biggest wedding at the mansion, but not everyone was excited about this matter. Claude and Alex sat down inside the shack and went to look for the ring box to stop this wedding; May was preparing Emily for this wedding, and Marianne was scared of taking this big step, but knew that her life was at stake.

"Are you sure this is the one?" May asked Emily as she prepared her dress.

"I'm positive." Emily stated in a possessed stated. "I've never met someone as handsome as he."

"This shouldn't be right. You shouldn't marry someone that you do not love. I know you."

"Well, you don't know me at all then."

She started to walk away, leaving May astonished. She never heard Emily say that to her before. She knew that something was wrong, but was not sure what though. As she walked away, she noticed from a distance that Victor was going into one of the rooms. Curious, she followed him and looked at the crack of the doorstep. Eugene, disguised as Victor, was looking at his reflection preparing for the evening.

 _~This day is going to be perfect. The kind of day that which I've dreamed since I was small._

 _Every creature will see it there. With such beauty I've compared_

 _What they don't know is I have fooled them all.~_

"Fooled them? What does he mean?"

While she was looking and listening, a few miles away from the mansion, Claude sat down by his bed inside his shack, opening the ring box he placed on the shelf.

 _~This day was going to be perfect. The kind of day that which you've dreamed since you were small._

 _But instead of being with me, to be your lovely groom to be_

 _The wedding vows may not bring for me at all.~_

Meanwhile, back in the room, Eugene destroyed the room inside.

 _~I would care less about this mess. I won't partake on any cake._

 _Vows will be lying when I say:_

 _"That through any kind of weather I want us to be together"_

 _The truth is I don't care for her at all.~_

"What?" quietly replied May.

 _~No, I do not love the bride_

 _She'll never see this other side_

 _But I still want her to be all mine.~_

She knew that she had to warn her friend before it's too late.

 _~Must go warn her before it's too late. Find a way to save the day._

 _Hope I'd be lying if I say:_

 _"I don't fear that I may lose her to one that wants to use her. Not care for love or cherish her each day."_

 _For I always loved the bride_

 _She's always been joy and pride._

 _Oh, Al and Erin, please help me stop this loon.~_

As she was running towards the door, she heard a fall and noticed that she was trapped by the snakes nearby the door. The wedding song was at hand and Emily was walking towards the altar. Victor, quietly replied in his breath.

 _~Finally, the moment has arrived._

 _For her to be one lucky bride.~_

Sticky was climbing towards the tree.

 _~Oh, the wedding, he won't make_

 _She'll end up marrying a fake_

 _Master Emily will be . . .~_

Eugene replied as he evilly laughed: "Mine. All mine."

Just as the wedding intended to move on as planned, Erin had just made it barely before the vows were made. He knew that he had to stop this wedding, but was not sure as to what. If only he had the voice to call back, he would call Emily's name as loud as he can to inform them to . He worked as best as he can, but there was no noise coming out at all.

"You need to speak from within." a voice replied.

He looked and noticed that his father was coming by.

"You are the inner voice of Aaron, the youngest pup of Tabitha Atticus and the prince of the royal King Atticus."

Erin looked at him and knew that if he stated was true, then he needs to allow his inner voice to respond. He prayed all his heart to speak.

"I . . . am . . . Erin." the voice replied.

Erin, who was the inner spirit of Aaron, responded with a heart full of hope. His power started to form within him seeing that his power started to live within him.

"I'm going to stop this wedding. Thank you, father."

Erin, as fast as he could, ran towards the wedding to stop her from marrying a fool.

"You're welcome, my son." Astro stated as he walked away.

Erin went towards the wedding aisle and started to growl towards the engaged couple.

"Stay away from her!" Erin replied out loud.

Many people were scared of this talking dog that they all fled in sight. There was no one in sight, but Victor barely even cared a bit.

"What can you do to stop me?" Victor replied. "You can never get to Emily since the sun will rise within the sixth day."

"Oh yeah? Says who? You noticed that I am talking. That never meant that I have no access to the spell, it never effected me in the first place."

"What?"

"You see: when Aaron decided to agree to your deal, I manage to escape within his soul and create one out of my own free will, but was unable to talk in the first place."

"Huh?"

She then remembered: the white light that absorbed within him when he was stealing his soul away. Somehow, Aaron found a way for his inner spirit to escape without thinking. However, if that would have been the case, the only one who he will steal at this time was only Aaron's soul, not the inner voice and power. His plan failed as he thought for a moment.

"You didn't know you could talk till now?"

"At first, I always thought myself being Aaron himself; however, I know now. This creature I truly am within is the inner soul of my true spirit himself: Aaron S. Atticus, the seventh son and heir to the throne from King Astro S. Atticus."

As he stated the information, the wind started to form all around him with his true image of himself. The possession Emily was under was broken and looked towards the direction of the wind. He was forming back into the same silver young wolf she saw that night. Eugene growled and Aaron's full body was restored.

"Erin?" Emily asked.

"Emily." he answered.

"Wait. You can talk?"

"Yes. Emily."

"It was you the entire time."

"I know, but there's no time for that."

"What do you mean?"

"You need to kiss Al, now."

"No. I won't."

"You need to."

"Why are you pushing me away?"

"I'm not pushing you away. I'm trying to allow you to fall in love with someone that is better than I and someone you deserve."

"I'm not better than you, Aaron."

Aaron turned around and noticed that Alexander started to walk towards him.

"Alex."

" **You** need to kiss her."

"What? Why? Don't you want to kiss her?"

"I don't want to steal the love you have for her anymore. I want you to be with her."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine as it is."

"Very well."

He turned and looked at Emily. Carefully, he walked close to her and stared deeply in her eyes. As he was just about to kiss her on the lips, the sun started to rise from the mountains. Eugene started to laugh heartily.

"What are you laughing at?" Alex asked.

"Can't you see? It's the sixth day. Even though that the spirit is free, the soul of the actual creature is not."

Just as she stated, Aaron's body felt pain through his heart and fell towards the ground.

"Erin!" Emily cried.

Sadly, though, he was unresponsive at this time since his soul was removed in the eyes of Eugene and caused Emily to cry in tears. Eugene laughed loudly and transformed from Victor's breed form into his original form. Emily looked and noticed how disgusted he looked, but that didn't stop him from taking Alex's soul as well. May, who just barely made it towards the door from the snakes noticed that Alex fell from the power being drained.

"Al!"

"You all can't stop me at all!" Eugene replied dangerously and ran towards the woods.

"Eugene, stop!" a voice called.

Both Emily and May looked and noticed that there were wolves around her house.

"Well, well, well," Eugene replied, "it truly is an honor to see the queen and her royal sons here."

"What have you done to my sons?"

"Oh, your boys? Well, I just took their souls for a collector's item."

"Collector's item?"

"Indeed. There is no possible way for them to return back to their original state."

"Return them at once."

"I don't take orders from someone like you."

"Release Them At Once!" she growled in rage as her power started to grow.

Eugene, knowing that this plan will be worth it, decided to play along at this time.

"Oh, dear," Eugene replied. "if you destroy me, then your sons may never intend to come back to their living souls."

Tabitha decided to lower her power and stood there for a moment.

"If you really want them back, why don't we make a trade?"

"A trade?"

"I will give you your two sons for something greater."

"What would that be?"

"The power of the inner spirit within you."

The boys stood there in shock. Astro, who had just followed the sound of his sons, noticed that she was about to accept the deal of the cougar.

"Why on earth would I make a deal such as this? If I provide you power, you may intend to destroy us all. If I refuse to do so, you will end up sealing my son's souls forever."

"Indeed. I'll give you a few moments at this time to make your decision."

Not knowing what to do, she decided to look towards her sons. It became difficult for her to lose her power, but it became entirely difficult to lose two precious things that remind them of her deceased husband and king, Astro.

"If you want power," Alpha replied. "take mine instead."

Tabitha looked at her son Alpha who was ready to give up for his brothers.

"No, take mine" Adam replied

"No, mine." Abraham argued.

Every single one of her sons stated whom should take her place for their two brothers.

"All of you, be silent!" she barked.

The bark became so loud that every single creature was silent.

"I need to be the one."

"No, mom."

"Look. I don't want to lose another son of mine. I've made my mistakes so much, I don't want to allow you bear my burdens."

She looked towards her sons and glowed.

"Adam, it is time."

"Mom?"

"Take care of your brothers."

"No!"

She turned around and walked towards Eugene.

"So be it."

"Excellent!"

Within a few seconds, Eugene started to remove the souls of the two pups and aimed his power towards Tabitha. The power became so strong that not only the queen was feeling the pain, but also Eugene as well. He never felt so much power in his life before. As her power was almost gone, she felt entirely weak that her fur and eyes started to destroy her body as well.

** What?! Tabitha agreeing with Eugene with this trade. What will happen to the kingdom and the dogs as well? Will Astro, Aaron, or Alex save the day? Find out! This Day Aria from My Little Pony. I did put a little music somewhere. Don't judge me. Please Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile, as the power started to transfer to different individuals, Aaron and Alex woke up from their formation and noticed that there was a dark power within. Aaron, not knowing what to do, decided to go toward the light.

"Erin, wait!" Emily called.

Aaron looked towards Emily and knew that he may or may not make it during today.

"You don't have to do this."

"If I don't, then all of us will die."

"Then, promise me this: come back to me."

Aaron, knowing that he cannot keep his promise, went towards her for a kiss to remember.

"I will."

He ran towards the group to stop the attack. Alex, who just recently woke up, noticed that the power was the exact power he feared to overcome. As he looked down, he noticed that Aaron was running towards the power. He would reply to him, but Aaron wouldn't respond.

"This is it!" Eugene replied as the full power was in him.

"Excellent, Massster." Cobra replied.

"Now that I have the power, there is no need for assistance."

"What do you mean?"

"I have no use for you anymore."

The power started to destroy the Cobra all around him and was turned into dust. The boys noticed this power and knew that they can't stop him from destroying this even with their own power. The cougar looked at the boys and the mother herself.

"Why would I waste my power when I can destroy the one who banished me in the first place?"

Eugene, with full of power inside, felt so invincible that he intended to activate and abuse the power inside. The bolt marks of the cougar started to grow within his fur and his eyes which would have glowed white, ended up growing black as night. The spirit within him grew black as the night sky and his power started to grow larger and larger. As the dark power started to form from the marks, he aimed towards the queen and attacked.

"Stop!" Aaron cried.

All of them looked and noticed that Aaron's heart was speaking inside and allowed him and his spirit to combine their powers as one. In just a few moments, a lightning bolt from the heavens fell towards the ground and struck the pup. All of them feared that he may have died, but as they looked closely: the pup was transforming as well, but not as what he or his inner spirit was before. They have formed into something even greater than ever: an ultra white wolf.

"Impossible." Alan replied.

"No wolf can transform power such like that." Abraham stated.

"There is," Adam replied. "the Legendary Archibald S Atticus, our great-great grandfather."

"I thought that was a myth," Alpha inquired

"It was," Starlight stated, "but according to legend, two powerful creatures, your great-great grandfather and his inner voice, combined their magic from within and used the inner power together."

"Wow"

"According to legend," continued Starlight, "when evil rises with rage, the light will conquer evil for good. Your great-great grandfather was successful, but in the end, he-"

Starlight stopped for a s moment and realized something.

"What is it Starlight?" Adam asked.

"It's just a legend though, but your great-great grandfather ended up losing his soul and joined the leaders from the past and was never heard from again."

"What?!" the boys stated at once.

"If Aaron was able to use this magic, . . ." Adam replied.

". . . would he lose his soul as well?" Alpha continued.

"That may be, but that's just legend, right?" Abraham asked.

"I don't know." Starlight answered.

From a distance, Alex, May and Emily noticed the strike and noticed his transformation.

"Aaron." Alex replied softly.

Eugene noticed his transformation as well and walked towards the light.

"Well, well, well," he replied, "an old foe of mine. Archibald S. Atticus."

Aaron finally transformed and became his great-great grandfather's soul into his own soul.

"You've gone far enough, Eugene." Aaron replied in Archibald's voice. "This power only leads you to destruction."

Eugene laughed an evil laugh.

"What about you? You never cared about your people. You only thought about yourself."

"I have not. I cared so much for my people, that I had to lose my soul for another soul to continue. I had no other choice."

"If you were able to stop me now, then you are too late. My power has been absorbed and I will rule this land for all eternity."

"No. If you intend to rule this land, then your reign will end by me."

Archibald's eyes formed white as snow and his fur was white flames, while Eugene's eyes formed black and his fur was black flames. They both prepared to fight and rage started to form. The fight became so deadly that the trees started to die and the ground about them started to break in pieces. The power started to become entirely severe that neither one of them wanted to break the fight.

Finally, the fight started to cease that the two rivals started to die down. Both Archibald and Eugene started to fall towards the ground, but still intended to continue forward.

"A strong fighter, you are," Archibald replied, "but not enough to rule this kingdom."

"Same for you." Eugene stated.

"I am going to destroy you once and for all."

"Not if I destroy you first."

Eugene placed all of the power from inside and towards Archibald's heart. At the same time, Archibald's power went straight towards the sky and towards Eugene's heart as well. Just before his power went towards him, sadly, Eugene struck him down towards the heart.

"No!" Alex cried.

Archibald started to fall towards the ground in defeat. Emily, May, and the entire wolf clan watched as he fell dead in his tracts

"Separate" were the last words from Archibald's voice.

By saying those words, the power from the white lightning struck as hard as possible in the air and went straight towards Eugene. In a defeated cry, Eugene was destroyed, allowing all of the power to return back to its normal state. The power of the queen was restored, even the creatures that refused to pay the price was awaken from slumber. Everyone rejoiced, well, almost everyone. Alex, running towards his own brother from the fog, noticed that he was unable to find him anywhere.

"Aaron!" he cried, "Aaron, where are you?"

Both him, the family, and Emily started to look for him, but he was nowhere in sight. Finally, Emily stumbled on something that seemed very much like a dog. She looked and noticed that there laid Aaron on the ground.

"Aaron? Aaron, please. Please get up." she cried.

There was no movement. All of the group found Emily sitting by Aaron in tears. She felt so heartbroken that she laid down close to him and cried next to him. All of the wolves looked and noticed that Aaron was no longer able to awake at all. In sorrows, all of the wolves kneeled to Aaron and Emily. The queen walked towards her and sat by her side.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." Tabitha replied sadly. "I know he really meant so much to you."

"He did. I-I don't know what to do anymore since he is gone." Emily stated as she wept.

"He's still with us in spirit." she quietly replied.

What they didn't know was that Aaron's spirit, still alive in one piece, was actually walking to the location of where they were. His father Astro was sitting the side and noticed that he too watched the sad remarks. They both heard the conversation from a distance.

"If only I haven't been so hard on him, this wouldn't have happened." the queen replied.

"If he was awake one more time," Emily stated, "I would tell him how much he meant for me. If he hadn't saved me from the fire, I wouldn't be here."

"He saved you?"

Emily nodded.

"He's just like his father. I too was saved as well when I was your age."

Emily looked at the queen and lightly placed her head on her chest. Shocked as she was, the boys noticed that a dog, who was their main enemy would be kind enough to place her head on the queen.

"There, there," the queen stated as she placed her paw on her back.

"Mom? Are you doing what I think you are doing?" Alpha replied.

"Has she declared peace?" Adam asked.

"Only the queen will decide."

"From this day forth," the queen commanded, "the dogs and wolves are now able to live life in peace."

As she stated this, a few dogs who fled from the wedding, walked towards the area.

"What do you mean: dogs and wolves are now able to live in peace?" one of the dogs asked.

"We thought of you dogs as evil." Abraham explained, "however, we were wrong."

"So?"

"So now, we decided to ask for forgiveness."

All of the dogs looked at each other and towards them. How could they ever forgive their enemy?

"I already forgave you." Emily replied.

The dogs looked at her and she walked towards them.

"I do too." May replied as she stood by Alexander.

Just like that, one by one, every single one of them went towards the wolf clans to provide peace. Some refused their forgiveness and walked away, but most of them forgave them.

**I'm sorry guys. I know it's sad that Aaron died to save all. Don't worry story fans! The final chapter is at hand and you will be surprised of what happens next! Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile back at the mansion, Claude made up his mind and decided to tell Marianne how he felt about her. As he went towards her room, he heard her pacing the room with a stick to lead her. She knew that if she was facing this new challenge, it would be something that she was not prepared to do.

'Maybe Claude was right' Marianne replied to herself as she stood there alone, 'maybe I'm not ready for this.'

He had to do this for her and knocked at the door. She heard a knock as she stood up.

"Who is it?" she called.

No response. She stood there and didn't move. She heard a noise, but it wasn't Louis' voice.

"Ma-Mari-" he stuttered.

"Claude?"

She walked towards the door and quietly placed her ear close to the door. Marianne heard Claude pacing the room as well.

'Come on, Claude.' he said to himself, 'You can do this.'

It seems as though he has not been able to say her name after all these years. If he doesn't say it now, then he may never have that chance again. He had to say it now. As he was about to say her name, he intentionally stuttered. He kept his promise to the mistress' that he will never say her name again due to the fact that he was trying to forget about her. No matter how hard he tried, he wanted to say it to her face.

"Claude!" Louis replied from a distance

Marianne was about to move away from the door when she heard a punch from the other side. She swung the door opened and noticed that this presence was not right. Louis punched Claude in the face, leaving his ring box fall towards the ground.

"What have you got here, Claude?"

"Don't touch that. That's for . . ."

". . . Marianne? Well, this is worth something, isn't it?"

He was about to grab the box when Alex, who had just came inside the mansion, ran towards the box and protected it.

"Stay away, you little runt."

He pushed the pup away with his stick, leaving Alex injured and cried from the pain.

"Louis!" she responded. "What are you doing?"

"Oh. Marianne. You look lovely for this wedding."

"Quit the act. I noticed everything."

"What do you mean, my dear? I did nothing at all."

"You never loved me, do you?"

"Loved you?"

"Yes, all you ever cared about was the money, wasn't it?"

"You got me, my dear." Louis replied. "I've been after your money ever since of your mother's passing."

"If my mother heard this, she would be screaming from her grave."

"No matter. You agreed to this match and I will not allow you to stop me. Now, come along."

He forcefully grabbed her by the arm and lead her away. Since this seemed painful for her to go with him, Claude couldn't bear to watch this anymore.

"Leave Marianne Alone!" he yelled.

Marianne heard her name sounded by Claude and the memory started to flow from her heart and mind within. She started to fall towards the ground, but left Louis the advantage to drag her to the wedding. Claude went towards Louis and decided to fight for her hand. As she laid there unconscious from the memories, Claude and Louis was about to fight to the death when the servants and maids went towards Louis and tied him up with blankets and robes. They knew that Claude and Marianne were meant to be together, but never told the mistress or Miss Marianne about it at all. They helped Claude and called the police.

"Marianne, are you alright?" Claude asked as he went towards her.

She said nothing for a moment.

"Marianne, please speak to me."

He started to cry for a moment when he felt a touch from her hand.

"Say it again." Marianne replied.

"What?"

"Say my name again."

"Marianne, you are awake!"

"Claude."

She was about to rise up for a hug when they noticed that the realtor was coming in. He explained that he had until the sun rise for some sort of change otherwise, the house will be for sale.

"Not so fast," Claude replied, "my mistress does not intend to marry as of yet. You cannot jump the gun without time."

Being impatient, he sued them for not having the time needed and is indeed willing to sell the house.

"Even if you are able to," Claude continued, "we will-"

"Claude. He's right."

"What? Marianne?"

"I need to keep my word."

"But Marianne, are you sure?"

"Yes. Why shouldn't I?"

"Well, I don't know if you want to leave here when your family owns this property for many, many generations."

"Who says that I am leaving?"

"Are you saying . . . ?"

"It's like you said: I shouldn't marry anyone that I do not love. However, why not marry someone that I do?"

"You love . . ."

"Come on, Claude. You know who I mean."

With happiness in his eyes, he kissed her on the lips with joy.

"Marianne, with my whole heart, I will never allow you to leave this place. I will do as best as I can to keep it that way."

"I appreciate it."

They prepared the ceremony for only the priest, the dogs, and wolves as witnesses. The house was saved, both Marianne and Claude were happy to be together and everyone rejoiced. Some of the creatures had a bit of a surprise of their own: Alexander and May announced their engagement during the reception. As the horses were running around the land with the dogs and wolves, the queen blessed the marriage of Alexander and May. Later in the afternoon, Emily, sitting at the patio all alone, sighed sadly. Tabitha then came close to her and sat by her.

"What's wrong, my dear?" Tabitha questioned.

"It's nothing, your majesty."

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"With gratitude of you taking care of my sons, you are more than welcome to enter my kingdom whenever you please."

"Thank you, your majesty."

As the party continued, a few dogs and wolves stopped what they did and silently backed away. Not knowing what is going on, Sticky, who came from the forest earlier, came towards them with an announcement.

"Sticky," the queen called, "what on earth are you doing here?"

"I will explain a bit later, but for now, Emily, you got to see this."

She walked with Sticky as they went towards the crowd. As they went towards them, many of them whispered or backed away for a little bit.

"What's going on?" Emily asked.

"Look" May answered.

As Emily looked, she noticed that a dog in a cloak walked limply towards her. She walked carefully towards the creature, but as they were a foot away, the creature removed the cloak from off his back. Everyone, including the queen, was shocked at this surprise. The creature was Aaron himself. His fur was as silver just as his fur, but his mark was not gray like his wolf form, but gold as his mark.

"How did you-"

"I made a promise, didn't I?"

He then explained what had happened, but while he was talking, tears started to fall from her eyes. She ran towards him and rubbed his side stating that she never wanted him to do that again. Knowing that he can't keep that promise long, he placed his head on her shoulders as they stood there for a while. All of the dogs and wolves cheered by howling towards the sky. Aaron looked towards Emily and kissed her on the lips.

The story could end saying that they all lived happily ever after, but there's something that hasn't been resolved. What happened to Victor and Louis, you may ask? Well, you can say that Victor went back to the pound and was adopted by a French designer from France. As for Louis, he remained in prison, lost his wealth and title, but intentionally married a woman with no standard of nobility. Claude and Marianne, after married about half a year, became blessed with a child and will hire a servant to take care of the child and their dogs. Astro, however, was never mentioned again afterwards. He lived his life separated in the mountains, guarding the family for the rest of his days. Alexander and May after their engagement decided to be married at the same day as Aaron and Emily. Though they were never wanting to separate each other, May decided to live in the wolf kingdom while Emily lived in the mansion. She knew that Emily would never leave her master alone. The wolves and dogs did live in harmony throughout the rest of their years, but the ones that made it happen were two young pups with dreams.

** That is the end of The Little Wolf. I will create the sequel coming soon to a story near you! If anyone would like to create an audio drama of this story, please let me know. **


	14. The Little Hybrid: Chapter 1

** I do not own this story. It is based off of Disney's The little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, but in animal kingdom style. This follows up after the defeat of Eugene. I hope you enjoy it! **

Chapter One

"When one is bound by fate, it could never be broken, but when one is bound by true love, it could always be kept forever."

Secrets that was hidden for many generations was about to be released throughout the entire world. Deep dark mysteries that were kept as fairy tales started to unfold for a daring young couple. The dreadful danger began after a year since the defeat of Eugene the cougar. The forest far across from the Derbyshire mansion lived once again in peace and secure with the queen and her six adoring sons by her side. Her seventh son Aaron, however, wanted to live the rest of his life with the dogs inside the Derbyshire mansion with his beautiful wife Emily by his side. The dream that both he and his brother Alex had came true for only a moment, but they still wished for all of the dogs to be together as one.

During that same year, Marianne, Emily's blind master and Claude the stable boy were married after being with each other for six months and was thinking about having children. As time passed for months, the light wind touches the green grassy meadows and nature dances towards the bright blue sky. From the Derbyshire house, Aaron and his wife had given birth to five young gorgeous pups. Silently, each and every one of the young pups slept quietly on the bed. One of the pups named Harmony was small and a beautiful runt who enjoyed the view of the forest. Knowing that this child was the one to make their dream come true, Aaron wanted to tell the news to his family about his precious child. He asked his chipmunk friend named Sticky to run and tell the news to his family. When Sticky received the message, he fled towards the forest to tell the royal family at once. A few miles passed on the very same day, Alexander and his stray wife May had given birth to six pups and one of the puppies was named Edward. He knew that his son would be the one, so he asked his mother's advisor Starlight to tell the news to the royal family that a son is born. Once she received the message, she flew straight towards the family to tell the news.

As the news from both brothers were told by the royal families of the newborn heir and heiress, the queen had decided to arrange a celebration during the full moon the following night for the celebration of both Aaron and Alexander's children. Throughout the entire forest, the message was told from the fish to fowl for the celebration of the two children. The message was also sent to a mysterious creature who hid in a cave nearby. The announcement was told by Sticky as he came into the mansion a few hours later. That night, Aaron, Emily and the newborn child Harmony came to the celebration to see the joy and happiness of this magnificent news. When they came to the entrance of the wolf clan village, they were hearing music of celebration. Everywhere they turned, wolves were full of joy and excitement of the news. A few miles down the path, they entered into the throne room where they would meet Aaron's family. As Aaron and Emily saw them since a year, they bowed lightly for respect. Harmony, who didn't know what to do, looked at her mother and father.

"We've been expecting you, Aaron." the queen proclaimed.

"I understand, mother." Aaron responded.

"I see that this child is your daughter, are we right?" Abraham asked as Harmony hid behind her father.

"Yes, my brother."

"Then, we are all uncles to her?" Adam asked.

"Yes," Andrew answered, "for you see, if he is our brother and that is his daughter, then we are cousins by law."

"That is correct, Andrew." his brother Anthony replied.

As the boys were talking about relatives and relationships, Aaron looked around and noticed that Alex was not around in the throne room.

"Where is Alex?" Aaron asked.

"I'm here." a voice responded outside the throne room just before his mother replied.

As Emily and Aaron turned to the side, Alexander and May was coming in with their son by their side.

"Hello, Aaron." Alexander stated.

"Hello, Alex." Aaron stated.

The two young brothers looked at each other since they had barely seen each other for months. From the looks of them, they had barely changed at all, but the difference is not only their marks on each other, but also with their hair and maturity. Aaron's maturity of being silent has changed and Alexander's temper that he had before was in full control. Emily and May went to each other in happiness and started to talk with each other outside the throne room since they haven't seen each other for a young time, leaving the royal family in peace.

"I see that you have a daughter, Aaron"

"I see that you have a son, Alex"

"Yes, and what a coincidence that we have a celebration for the royal family's birth."

"I believe that our mother has a reason why both of us are here with our children."

"Indeed, why did you ask both of us, Mother?"

The queen went towards her two precious sons, looked at her two young adorable grandchildren, and looked towards the full moon.

"Aaron, Alexander," the queen explained, "the reason I have called this celebration is because from ancient tradition, that if two different clans from a royal family contains a male and a female from the two families, they are henceforth betrothed to each other."

"But, mother," Aaron questioned, "since Alexander and I are brothers from the same clan, does it not meet the criteria of the tradition?"

"Not necessary," his mother replied, "yes, both you and your brother are from the same clan, however, you both have married a female that is not from the same clan."

"I see," Alexander interrupted, "so, since we both are from a different family, the tradition does allow both my son and his daughter to be betrothed."

"Exactly."

"What happens when the betrothal takes place?" Aaron asked.

"Once the two children are bond in betrothal," Abel continued, "there is no power that can break their bond until they are married."

"I see."

"To start the betrothal bond, both of the children needs to accept their fate by introducing each other and kneeling towards the ground."

When Aaron and Alexander looked their children and thought about it for a moment, the two children already looked at each other as if they had love in their hearts. Not knowing about the bond, they both came out of their hiding spots and came close to them.

"Hello," Edward responded.

"Hi," Harmony responded peacefully.

"What's your name, if I may ask?"

Since she didn't know what to respond, Harmony looked at her father.

"Do not be afraid of him. You can introduce yourself to him."

She obediently nodded and looked at Edward again.

"My name is Harmony. What is yours?"

"I'm Edward."

"Nice to meet you."

As she said that, she started to bow for respect. Just before Edward was about to bow the same time, two vicious snakes came suddenly out of the ground and started to wrap the children to bind their body tightly. All seven brothers, the mother, and Starlight noticed that they were under attack, but didn't know who they were up against and how to defeat this enemy. All of a sudden, an evil laugh came clear towards the entrance of the throne room. Everyone looked at the entrance and noticed that there was a cougar who had the same replica as Eugene, but the difference were a few scars on the back of her fur, a scratch on the bottom of her right paw, and a bite on the left ear.

"Mildew" the queen infuriatingly stated.

"Your majesty." Mildew sarcastically replied.

"What brings you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to celebrate the bond of the two pups in betrothal."

"We didn't allow strangers like you to enter in this area."

"Don't worry about that, your majesty, I'll only need to see these two young pups and see what magnificent creatures their fathers would be proud of."

"Stay away from our children" Alex replied furiously as he and Aaron prepared to fight.

"Enough, you two." the queen ordered, "for if you fight and she allows you to miss, she may attempt you to hurt your own children."

"Exactly." Mildew responded in a sly tone. "Well said, your majesty."

Alex, being careful on his anger, controlled his temper and he stopped his power. Aaron, on the other hand, continued to use his power to transform into his ultimate white form as before. Just before his transformation was completed, Mildew looked at him with her dreadful eyes and his power started to weak him and cause his strength to be gone. The two young children just watched Aaron bend his knees lightly towards the ground in defeat.

"Aaron!" Alex said terribly as he went towards his brother

Aaron was breathing slowly and was unable to get up personally.

"What did you do, Mildew?" the queen demanded.

"I calmed him down, your majesty." she replied deceitfully, "how else would I be able to stop him."

"You tried to kill him," Alex stated in a frustrated tone.

With rage in his eyes, his power was growing and the area started to shake in fear. Many of the wolves nearby started to quake in fear and Emily and May felt the ground shake.

"Alex." May stated quietly as she ran towards the throne room.

"What is it, May?"

"Something's wrong. I need to find out what happened."

As May had stated this matter, they both ran towards the throne room to see what is going on from here. Meanwhile, back in the throne room, Alex ran towards Mildew in rage to pay for what she did to Aaron. However, as much as he tried to fight, he was nowhere close of hurting her at all. When he had the tendency of hitting her by her skin, the snakes nearby started to hurt him by the arms. The pain started to ache, but he wouldn't give up. Every time he tries to hit, his pain starts to hurt more and more. He finally couldn't hit Mildew that he barely could stand up. With disappointment, she smacked Alex towards the ground and was unable to get up.

"Alex?" Aaron painfully asked.

All five of the brothers went towards their two younger brothers for assistance, while as a mysterious creature hid in the darkness near the hallways. Mildew, being in no danger to the boys looked at the queen and then Harmony and Edward.

"Enough of this nonsense," the queen declared to Mildew. "if there is something that you want, then tell it and it shall be done."

Clever as she was, Mildew silently thought about it for a moment.

"Give me the legendary crystal from the mountain."

"Crystal?" the mysterious creature asked in his mind.

"That is a fable told by many generations. It does not exist in this world." the queen replied.

"Is that so?"

Mildew came close to one of the children and started to pet Harmony by the right cheek. Scared as she was, Harmony moved her head away from her paw.

"Well, if it is fable, then how are your inner spirit still lingering within your soul?"

The entire household quietly looked at each other with confusion in their eyes.

"She didn't tell you, did she? I guess that secrets are meant to be hidden from families, isn't that correct, your majesty?"

The queen glared deep into her eyes. Not paying any attention to Queen Tabitha's raging eyes, Mildew continued to touch Harmony with her right paw. Since she didn't like her touching, she kept moving her head to the side and asked to stop each time. No matter how many times she asks, Mildew kept touching her fur. That made Aaron furious that he tried to get up with as much strength as he possibly could to stop her.

"Aaron, stop this." Adam spoke.

"You can't beat her." Abraham replied.

"No matter what, I won't allow her to touch my daughter." Aaron stated weakly.

"You're not strong enough to defeat her." Abel stated.

"She's not like Eugene. Her powers different and stronger." Andrew explained.

"I know that she's not like Eugene but she is after us." Aaron replied.

After a few times, he stood up and tried to use his transformation again as before, but as before, Mildew stopped him with her eyes only stronger. Aaron was so weak that he was unable to open his eyes and was about to be unable to breathe. The hidden creature noticed that if there was no way to stop this matter, Aaron would die. Just before Aaron was close to his death, the creature came out of the darkness and defeated Mildew with his hidden talent. The snakes were in so much fear that they left the children unharmed. As soon as Mildew left the throne room, Emily and May entered in the room and noticed the damage was done. Everyone was safe, however, the creature named Astro hid away from the kingdom, which caught the queen's attention. A few hours before dawn, there was a meeting being held for the royal family members regarding about Mildew's attack. Everyone was talking about how to protect the kingdom, but the queen and Starlight were silent throughout the entire meeting.

"What are we to do with this new enemy?" Abraham started.

"This is someone that we have not encountered before." Abel replied.

"None of our inner spirits are unable to defend or attack her." Adam stated.

"Mother, is there anything that we can do to save our kingdom?" Andrew asked.

The queen had thoughts in her mind and said nothing.

"Mom? Is something wrong?" Aaron asked.

"There is nothing wrong." his mother answered.

"You have been quiet about it ever since the meeting had been in session." Alexander said.

"I know that, however, there has been something that has been pondering and is something that does not make any sense at all."

"What is it, your majesty?" Starlight asked.

"It's about what she asked about during the attack."

The sons and Starlight thought about it for a moment and remembered how she mentioned about the crystal in the mountain. For all they knew that it was told in stories of how a mysterious stone fell from heaven and created a crystal as beautiful as the pearls from the sea, stronger than steel, but also brought forth a spirit within. It was told that if there was one to find the crystal was to contain a mythical power unlike anything that the world has ever seen.

"We know of that story, mother. You told us the story many times since we were young." Adam stated.

"What she told you must be a tale, right?" Andrew asked.

The queen sighed and shook slightly.

"What if I were to tell you that the story I have told you is real?"

"What do you mean, mother?" Abraham questioned.

"It is a true place." Starlight explained. "the royal family has been protecting the mountain for many generations. It is the main source of where your inner spirit was born."

"Then, are you saying that our power inside was not from when we were born, but through a mythical stone?" Abel asked in confusion.

"That is somewhat correct. Each of your powers were born as a guardian to protect the crystal. Your mother and father received this power as well to guard the crystal, however, the stone that was hidden deep in the mountains disappeared after the incident with your deceased father, Astro S. Atticus."

"Astro?" Aaron and Alex questioned quietly.

They remembered a creature they had met before when they were in the Derbyshire mansion. He wore a cloak at night, but he was unable to reveal his true identity. Astro did help them from time to time, but ever since the defeat, they had not seen him till tonight. The queen noticed something from the boys and silently continued to listen.

". . . And further more," Starlight continued, "if Mildew ever found the stone, she would destroy each and every one of you and your inner spirits."

"Then what can be done?" Anthony requested.

"We need to learn the hidden secrets of the inner spirits and learn to control and protect them at all costs."

"All in favor, say aye."

"Aye." all of the brothers stated.

"Oppose?"

No one responded.

"Meeting adjourned." the queen stated.

Everyone started to leave the premises.

"Aaron, Alexander," the queen ordered, "I need to talk to you two alone."

"Yes ma'am." they both replied in unison.

As the entire room was silent, the queen started to speak:

"I noticed that both of you noticed something during the conversation. May I ask what it is?"

The two boys looked at each other and Alexander started to walk towards her.

"Mom, what really happened to dad?"

"He was killed by hunters, you know that. He died the same day Alyssa was murdered."

Alexander, remembering the incident, silently bowed his head down.

"I remember, mom."

Aaron quietly pat his brother by the side.

"What if we said that dad did not die?" Aaron replied.

"What do you mean by that?" the queen asked.

"I mean, if we saw dad alive and is protecting us."

"That's impossible. He couldn't have survived. If so, then why is he not back to the throne to be with his people?"

"There are things that we do not know about ourselves."

"I see."

"Well," Alexander said, "I do have a question, if I may."

"You may ask your question."

"What should we do with the children, if Mildew continues to harm our families?"

The queen stopped to think about this situation. Aaron stepped up to answer his question.

"We need to separate and not return to the village for good." Aaron answered.

"What?! Aaron?!"

Aaron looked at his brother with determination.

"It is our only option, Alex. Think about it: She believes that the two children are betrothed, but they are not. If she believes that our children are betrothed, then she will harm both of them."

"I see."

"Besides, the betrothal ritual was not completed in the first place." the queen added, "so, your daughter and your son are able to live life as it is without being strapped by the ritual."

"I understand."

"Then," the queen continued as she came towards Aaron, "I surely will miss you."

"And I too, mother." Aaron replied.

Both Aaron and the queen hugged each other by the sides for a few moments. It has been a long time since the queen ever touched her youngest child ever since Aaron and Alexander's wedding. When their hugging ended, Aaron explained to Alexander and his mother they will find a way about Mildew while separated, but once defeated, they will bring the dogs again for a wedding. Aaron turned towards Alex and knew that it was time to say good-bye.

"Will I ever see you again?" Alex asked Aaron.

"Until Mildew is gone, then yes."

They both hugged each other by the sides for a few moments as well. Once their hugs ended, Aaron walked towards the exit to be with his child and turned one last time to say good-bye.

To be continued . . .

** What is going to happen to this family now? With a new enemy approaching them, how will the family be able to stop her this time? Will their inner spirit find a way to defeat the villain again as before or will they fall into defeat? Please Review and tell me what you think! **


	15. The Little Hybrid: Chapter 2

** Previously, in The Little Wolf 2, the enemy attempts to find the crystal from the mountains, but was refused. The plan starts to begin between the two fathers of separating Harmony and Edward apart until they find a way to defeat the enemy. **

Meanwhile, outside the throne room, Harmony and Edward sat on one of the rocks to observe the beautiful stars and the blue full moon throughout the night sky. Their mothers went to the gates to talk about their families and about the mansion. They did not hear the meeting, but they would be told by their husbands about the decision.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight." Harmony replied.

"Yes, but the star that I would love to see are the speed stars." Edward stated.

"Speed stars?"

"Yes, I was told that they are stars that are so fast that you only have one chance to make a simple promise in life."

"Oh, you mean shooting stars."

"Shooting stars?"

"They are stars that according to legend, they fall from the sky and speed towards the ground. Once you see one through your path, you only make one wish."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

They both looked up in the sky and found two shooting stars pass by throughout the night sky. Both Harmony and Edward closed their eyes for only a few moments and Harmony thought of a wish while Edward thought of a promise. Once their moments were done, they looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

"I made my wish."

"I made my promise."

"Your promise?"

"Yes"

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you my promise. It is a secret."

"I see."

"What is your wish, Harmony?"

"I can't tell you that either. It's a secret too."

"Okay then."

Both Harmony and Edward looked to the direction to where Harmony's parents and Edward's mother were at. From what it looks like, Aaron and Emily were about to leave the village and were needing to talk to Edward's mom.

"I guess, I have to go."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know. It depends on my father's wish."

"I see."

Harmony thought about what to do to remember each other again. Harmony then noticed that she was wearing a small red sash around her neck and decided to give Edward him a present. Harmony took off the beautiful cloth and placed it around his neck. He looked down and marveled his present.

"Thank you." he calmly stated, "I never received a present before from your world."

"Well," Harmony stated. "this is my promise to you that I will see you again."

"I see."

He looked around the area and noticed that there is nothing much that he can give her. All he could see were rocks, grass, dirt, and a few bits of roots. Edward sighed deeply and looked towards Harmony.

"It looks like I do not have much to give you, but I do have one simple request, if I may."

"What is it?"

"If we ever see each other again, will you marry me?"

"What?!" Harmony stated shockingly.

"I just want to . . ."

He looked around both sides, silently blushed, and came close to her cheek. Harmony backed her head a little bit since she has never been close to another dog or wolf before.

" . . . to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Really?"

"Yes. Can you do that for me?"

"I don't know if I can."

"Please. I can't live without you."

Harmony thought about it for a moment and noticed that if she doesn't respond to him, then he wouldn't give anything in return to her gift. Wouldn't it be rude for her to reject his gift just like that?

"Sure, but will you remember this request?"

He slightly came towards the cheek and kissed her on the left side of her face. Harmony blushed for a moment and touched his light kiss by her right paw.

"I promise." he quietly stated.

She looked at him and he looked at her with determined eyes. Time itself had froze for a little bit between the both of them, but was stopped when they heard Harmony's father called her name. They look at Aaron and he was signaling them to come.

"I guess, this is good-bye." Harmony replied.

"Yes, good-bye then." Edward said.

They both hugged each other for a moment and walked away from each other to a different direction. Edward left and went towards his father, while as Harmony left and went towards her father. They both looked at each other and moved towards their separate ways. Edward watched Harmony leave towards the entrance of the village and Harmony turned one last time to see him. With all her heart, she smiled and turned back with her and her family. They never saw each other again after that day.

Two years later, Harmony and Edward grew up to be beautiful as ever. Edward was the captain of the hunting team and became famous to all of the ladies. Harmony, on the other hand, was famous all around the world by following her mother's footsteps and was mostly known to various competitors.

"Ladies and gentlemen," an announcer proclaimed, "welcome to our 75th annual dog show competition. Please help us introduce last year's champion for two years in a row, Miss Harmony."

As the spotlights went towards the entrance of the competition, many people looked at the direction. Lo, and behold, Harmony came in the area with a beautiful blue dress with a beautiful bowtie on top of her right ear.

"My, isn't your daughter beautiful?" a dog asked Aaron.

"Yes indeed." Aaron replied.

For two whole years, Aaron had changed from being a young pup with silver fur and golden bolt on his head to a dog with a darker and lighter color. True to his word, he protected his wife and his children for going into the forest and never seen his family again.

"How is your wife doing by the way?"

"She is fine. Beautiful as she was when I first laid eyes on her."

"That is so sweet!"

"Daddy!" a young voices replied.

Aaron turned around and saw his four other children: Michael, Gabriel, Judah, and Daniel. Each of them had light brown spots in different areas of their fur. Both Michael and Judah were together just as he and Alex when they were young. Gabriel was as beautiful as his mother with a hint of his father's wild side. Daniel, on the other hand, was Marianne's guide dog during each and every dog competitions.

"Aaron," Marianne asked as she touched Aaron, "is that you?"

He barked a happy bark.

"Now, where is Claude? He mentioned that he would be here by now."

"You called, Marianne?" he asked while giving her a kiss on the hand.

"Claude?"

"The one and only."

"If you're here, then who-"

"Oh, Kris." Claude finished, "he's taking my place for this evening, so I can spend one evening with you."

The competition began with a simple dress competition, a talented trick, and a fabulous look with both them and their master. As the competition passed by for an hour, the winner of the evening was Harmony as usual. To celebrate the winner, the family decided to have a party at the mansion. When they were close to the house, Harmony on occasion would look outside and noticed the woods and admired it so much. With her memory being gone from her childhood, she couldn't remember anything from the betrothal, the wolves, or Edward. However, when she looks outside, she feels like something is missing, but didn't know what. She thought all about it throughout the ride.

Later the evening, Edward was coming back from hunting. His fur was shining as the silver stream, his eyes were as blue as the fresh blueberries, and the scarf that Harmony gave him was as pink as the lily pads that has blossomed in early spring. He entered a stony home.

"Mom, dad, I'm home."

"How was your hunting trip?" Alex asked as he entered.

"It was amazing, dad. I caught a few foxes and finally caught a deer for you."

"Thank you, my boy."

Alex also changed from being a young pup with dark gray fur and a light gray mark on his left side of his leg to a wolf with a lighter color. May was teaching his other five sisters, Elisa, Ella, Amelia, Jenna, and Maria how to be a young wolves. Elisa and Ella were twins who intended to be the perfect wolf that their parents would be proud of. Amelia, being the middle child, would enjoy hunting than being a lady, but when she tries to hunt, her parents would stop her. Jenna was a curious little pup who collects things from the outside world, just like her father. Maria, however, was so close to her mother that she was curious to know about the wolves around her area. Edward, being tired as he was from hunting, walked past his mother and was walking outside.

"Where are you going, Edward?" May asked.

"I'm going to go outside for a moment."

"Alright then."

He climbed on top of the housetop outside and looked towards the night sky. He desperately sighed for a moment and looked at his present. He thought about Harmony and wondered if she remembered their promise. To be able to spend quality time with himself, he decided to stroll outside the village.

The fireworks shot up towards the sky for the party celebration. Many people clapped in celebration of the champion, but various amounts of people were not pleased with the results. It could be that her father is a wolf and not a pure breed, it could be that since she was so entirely beautiful out of all the dogs, the judges would pick her for beauty or for money, or it could be that her mother was the primary champion for many years and Harmony, being the only female in the family, was known as the champion prodigy throughout the entire area. Whichever the reason, the competitors did not appreciate Harmony as a two time national champion, but came with respect of the owner.

"What a magnificent party you have here, Daniel." one competitor stated.

Daniel looked and noticed that there was a young Cocker Spaniel with golden fur between her ears.

"Why thank you, Miss . . ."

"Hermione."

"Miss Hermione."

With a sly tone, she came close to him by an inch. Daniel, being shy as he was, blushed deeply through his face since he had not been close to anyone before.

"Why aren't you apart of this competition? I mean, you're a beautiful dog and you can be able to withstand the talent that your mother has before."

"I would appreciate it so much, but I would like to take care of my mother's master. I mean, she's as blind as a bat and you know . . ."

"Oh, I see, you are nothing but a mere errand dog."

"An errand dog, Miss Hermione?"

"Yes, an errand dog, who intends to do what the master wishes."

"Doesn't that include all of us, since we are all dogs to the master?"

"I am known as a trainee to the master, but you, on the other hand, are known as an errand boy to your own master."

"I am known as a loyal servant, but you, on the other hand, are known as a spoiled little-"

"Hermione." a voice interrupted.

Both of them turned towards the sound and Judah was coming towards them with joy.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you here at a time it is."

"Indeed, I am."

"I'm sure my brother is glad to see someone like you here in a party in celebration of our dear baby sister."

"Yes indeed." Daniel sarcastically stated.

"Now, if you please excuse us, Miss Hermione. My brother and I need to be with my family at this very moment."

"Of course." Hermione replied.

She walked away from the area and went towards her own master. When she was gone from their sight, Judah stepped on Daniel's right paw. It stung so bad, Daniel stated "ouch" quietly while rubbing his paw with his left paw.

"What were you thinking, Daniel? Talking to her like that."

"Sorry, it's just doesn't seem right for her to talk to me like that."

"But telling her that way may cause a bad name to our baby sister."

"I know, I know."

He silently had his head down almost in tears. Judah sighed and went up to him with a hug.

"Speaking of our baby sister, do you know where she is?" Judah asked.

"No, why?" Daniel questioned.

"I can't find her anywhere."

"Did you ask Gabriel or Michael?"

"They don't have a clue either."

"I see. We need to find her before the dance begins."

As each of them went to look for her, they didn't know that Harmony went to go for a run in the woods for celebration. She wanted to enjoy feeling the breeze in the air, the joy of the animals following her direction, and the speed that she would dare to run. Once she jumped in the air from a log, the moon was showing the reflection of her own form that any animal would see. What she didn't expect was Edward coming around the corner and noticed her by a distance.

"Who's that?" he asked himself.

As he asked the question, she stopped dead in her tracks after the jump and turned around to see if no one saw her. With hesitation, he hid beneath the bushes and watched her turn. Just as the moon came towards Harmony, her sparkling white fur flows towards the night sky and her face had the cutest light brown mark as if she wore a mask on her face. He started to fall in love with the dog, but the problem was that from his father, dogs were meant to be dangerous. Seeing that they were not dangerous, he intended to go towards her for a closer look. He was so close to her in the darkness when all of a sudden, a tree branch snapped between his paws. Not knowing what may happen, Edward froze in the darkness and Harmony came towards the sound.

"There you are." a voice replied.

Harmony turned around and noticed her brother found her in the woods.

"Where have you been, sis? They're waiting for you."

"I'm sorry, I was just heard something that's all."

"Well, then, let's go."

Both Harmony and her brother went away from the woods and towards the exit. Edward, on the other hand, was amazed at its beauty that he intended to go with her towards the exit. All of a sudden, he felt a tug at his side.

"What are you doing here, young master?"

He turned around and noticed that Starlight was right by his area.

"I was needing to rest from hunting, Starlight."

"Well, you should rest inside the village, not outside the village. Come along sir."

He and Starlight turned aside and was about to walk towards the village when Edward turned back to look at her again. Curious to know who she was, he secretly decided to find out all about her by leaving the village by nightfall each night and also during the hunt each time.

A few hours later, Harmony, being in a different outfit, was full of bachelor pups who danced with her throughout the entire evening. Her mother and father, watching her from afar, was proud of her. One bachelor pup who was a German Shepherd, in particular, was very fond and handsome to the bone. When he saw that she was not accompanied with another bachelor pup, he walked straightaway towards her. He was just about to come close to her when her father came to talk to her about the evening. To show that he was not afraid of her father, he came towards them with a compassionate heart.

"What a lovely party this is, isn't it my good sir?" the bachelor stated.

"Indeed it is, sir. May I ask for whom we owe the pleasure?" Aaron asked.

"Forgive my manners, sir. My name is Japheth Benjamin Jefferson."

"A pleasure, Mr. Jefferson. I believe you have met my personal daughter, Miss Harmony."

"Harmoniously beautiful is her name, is it not, sir?"

"Indeed it is."

"Would you care to allow me to ask your daughter to dance with her for this evening?"

"Very well then. I will leave you two be."

Aaron left the area and Harmony and Japheth were left. He bowed lightly and asked kindly to dance with him. With hesitation, she followed him towards the dance floor. Slow music began and many types of dogs started to twirl and dance around each other.

"You look lovely this evening, Miss Harmony."

"Thank you, sir."

They continued to talk while dancing the night away. The conversation was regarding about her career, her interests, her likes, and her future. Harmony started to enjoy being around with Japheth, but there was something about him that she didn't enjoy at all. From dancing, she started to feel a bit of remembrance from when she met someone before, but was not sure who.

As the dance started to come to an end, he and Harmony came close to each other and Japheth leaned in forward for a kiss. She closed her eye to accept the kiss, but after a few moments, she didn't feel anything at all. She opened her eyes and found that he wanted to be close to her, but something was wrong. Little did she know that there was a hidden mark on the left side of her cheek was a promising kiss she made two years ago. From the promising kiss, an invisible shield was blocking both Japheth and Harmony's face. Not knowing what to do at this point, he stood there with no hesitation.

"I see." he stated. "It seems you are betrothed to another."

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked confusingly.

"I am such an idiot."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Good-bye."

"No wait."

Before she had the chance, Japheth had disappeared into the crowds and was never seen again. She tearfully left the party and went towards her room. Not wanting to understand why she was rejected for a kiss, she ignored her entire family and stayed in her own room for the entire evening. She cried all night long and within hours, she fell into deep sleep. Her father noticed her tears and decided to find a way why in the morning. Early the next morning, the mansion felt peace and secure and no sound was ever in sight. Harmony's door from her bedroom quietly opened slightly and footsteps entered in her room. Harmony, tired as she was from tears, looked up and noticed her father was there.

"Harmony, dear," he quietly stated. "It's time to wake up."

"Dad, it's too early. Leave me alone." she said sleepily.

"I know, but I want to take you somewhere."

"What? Where?"

"To the park. For relaxation."

"Okay then."

Slowly, she came up from her bed, went towards the mirror and started to be prepare herself for the day. Aaron, being as quiet as he was, left the room for a moment and waited for her in the main room. She prepared for the park as it was before, but she then noticed something on the left side of her cheek. Thinking that it was just a mark from her makeup that she wore the other night, she left it as it was and went to her father and they then left for the entire day.

Meanwhile, back at the forest, Edward was preparing himself for the forest when a young female wolf came in front of the house. She was as beautiful as the swan, but her eyes were not as precious as he saw the night before.

"Hello, Edward."

He turned around and noticed that a female wolf came close to him.

"Oh, hi."

"Do you not remember me?"

"Yes, I do. Your name is Cream, correct?"

"Yes. You do remember."

"Yes, how can I help you, Miss Cream?"

Shy as she was, she came close towards him with a fair look in her eyes. With hesitation, Edward quietly backed away for a moment and stood there confused.

"I-I- was wondering . . . .if you can spend an evening stroll . . . .with me once you come back from hunting."

Edward thought about it for a moment. Not knowing what to do, he looked at Cream with a straight answer at that moment. He noticed that his parents were happy to see that there was a young lady who would be a perfect mate for Edward. What they didn't know that he had already wanted to be with someone.

"Let me think about it."

"Okay. If you do think about it, meet me at the waterfall by full moon."

Cream left the house with a bit of hope in her eyes. After a few minutes, he left the house with his hunting group, At that moment, the young couple's true destiny was about to meet.

** What will he do? Edward has met Harmony the first time in two years. Harmony is a prodigy of her mother, but a dreamer like her father, while Edward is a prodigy of his father, but a dreamer like his uncle. Will these two ever see each other again officially? Find out! Please Review!


	16. The Little Hybrid: Chapter 3

When Aaron and Harmony came to the park as promised, they quietly walked around the area for about a few miles. He and Harmony talked for a little bit about the competition from the following evening and the thrill of the adventure. During the time, Aaron looked at her and began to ask a question.

"What happened last night that caused you to not join the party?"  
Harmony sighed and turned away from her father.  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"I see. Is it about Japheth?"  
She said nothing.  
"What's wrong with Japheth?"  
"There's nothing wrong with him," she stated, "It's just . . ."  
"Just what?"  
"If I ask you a question, will you truthfully answer my question?"  
"I am always truthful to you, my dear."  
"Am I betrothed?"

Thinking that his daughter was crazy, he nodded his head with a no and ask why she thought of that. She then explained that Japheth told her that she was betrothed to someone else and left her in the dance floor with no explanation. Hearing her side carefully, he then stopped for a moment and questioned himself about this situation. Since the ritual was not completed, she was free from the betrothal to Edward, but why was she not able to be with someone. Was there something that happened that day that he missed? Harmony noticed that he didn't move and started to ask if he was okay.

"Dad?"  
"Sorry. Just had things on my mind."

Aaron, snapped out of his thoughts, started to walk forward. He thought so much of the betrothal that it reminded him of his brother, his six other brothers, mother, Starlight for some reason, and Edward. Harmony curiously looked at her father and noticed from the light that there was a scar on his forehead. For years, she was wanting to ask what happened, but had no courage to talk about it. She finally had the opportunity to ask him since he was here with her.

"Dad, what happened to your forehead?"  
"What, this?" he asked while pointing his forehead with his paw. "I was born with this mark."  
"Oh."

They then continued to walk on towards the trail in the park as he talked a bit of how he had met her mother and how their true love blossomed as a rose.

Meanwhile, back in the forest, the hunting team was resting for a while during their hunt chase. Edward, being quieter than normal, sat on top of a rock and observed the view from above. The team members that was with him were Frank, Thomas, and George. Thomas was a teasing type of wolf who had very ways to capture prey. George, country as he was, knew nothing but chase and trap, but was very clever of hiding in places. Frank was the next leader of the hunting team when Edward wasn't there, but also, he was his best friend since childhood who had very good knowledge about girls and love. Knowing everything that goes on in the forest, the boys talked to Edward of what happened this morning.

"So, we heard that you have a date with Cream tonight, Ed?" Thomas teased.  
"You really do pick 'em, don't ya?" George asked.  
Edward just looked at them and sighed.  
"What's the matter?" Frank asked.  
"Nothing."  
"It sure doesn't sound like nothing." Thomas replied.  
"Yu found yurself a girl, Eddy?" George asked.  
". . . yeah."

All three of the boys started to congratulate him for finding the one. Edward then asked them if they ever found the one who was different from them.

"Are ya meaning them dogs?" George asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Whoa, there dude." Frank stated, "you can't love a dog."  
"Why not?"  
"Hello, they are evil, man." Thomas stated in disgust.  
"What if they're not, Thomas?" Edward stated in a defensive tone, "What do you have against them anyways?"  
"Man, it's like Rome n J'let."  
"You mean Romeo and Juliet, George?"  
"That's whut I sid."  
"How would you know about Romeo and Juliet, George? That's a dog's story told by humans." Thomas asked.  
"I just kno', that's all." George stated.

As Thomas and George argued about Romeo and Juliet, Frank and Edward looked towards the view. Thomas then stated that he knew that he would support this girl that he found, but he was meant to be betrothed to someone when he was young pup. Thinking that his friend was crazy, Edward asked what he was talking about. Thomas finally explained how he was suppose to marry Harmony two years ago and Edward was in deep shock. He needed to know the truth from his father himself.

"I was betrothed?!" he asked his father after he ran from the forest a few minutes later.  
"Can you calm down for a moment, my son? You mother and sisters are napping. What on earth are you talking about?" Alex asked.  
"I heard everything from my friend, dad. My very own best friend. I was suppose to be married by a dog when I was born?!"  
"Actually," his dad corrected. "She was a mix, just like you."  
"What?!"

Alex quietly sighed, went towards his son, and explained personally about the family's tradition. Edward understood about tradition, but what he didn't understand was the thought that he only had to be married by royal blood in the village.

"Not exactly." Alex stated, "your wife to be is the daughter of your uncle, Aaron, who is my younger brother. However, since you are not technically betrothed-"  
"Wait, technically?"  
"The betrothal needed to be completed in ritual, but since . . ."

Alex then stopped for a moment and couldn't continue what truly happened that day. If he mentioned to him what had happened before, Edward may have done something to prevent it from happening, plus, he could have found Harmony and protected her with his life. The only problem is that if he did that, Mildew would have used them against the family as before, but this time, intend to kill them in front of their eyes.

"Since what?"  
"Since . . ." he started to say with a lie. "her father believed that a betrothal should not take place with two hybrids from two different worlds, he took Harmony away from this place and never came to this village again since."  
"Don't you even miss your brother, dad?"  
"I always do, my son."

He looked outside towards the Derbyshire mansion and sighed deeply. Not a day goes by when Alex doesn't think about his brother, Emily, Sticky for some reason, and Harmony as well. Edward noticed he quietly looked outside for a moment and asked if he was okay.

"I'm sorry. I was just had a memory of how my brother and I were here."  
"Okay then."  
"Shouldn't you be with your team? They probably found a nice bear to kill for our village."  
"They may have. Good-bye father."

He went out towards the door and into the woods. As Edward disappeared to meet his team members, Alex sighed for a moment and noticed that Edward burst in about the betrothal from his best friend. If he heard it from his friend, then who told his friend all about the betrothal from two years ago? With determination, he went towards the throne room at once to settle the questions once and for all.

Later that day, Harmony fell asleep for a moment near a soothing lake on the trail. Aaron, watching her from a distance, quietly stood at the edge of the lake and was practicing his inner spirit from within. He and his inner spirit had been working together for the past two years since the attack; however, ever since Emily was unable to walk due to an illness she had, Aaron had to take her place of being there for his daughter. Aaron took a deep breath and concentrate of meeting with his inner spirit. The sky grew dark and clouds were formed about him and a few miles down, Edward noticed the formation of the clouds and went towards the direction.

"O great inner spirit," he chanted proudly, "which lives through my skin. I ask you to come forth and show from within. From the top of my heart and my mind and my soul, please come forth, my half and my whole."

As he finished his words, a great wind passed all around his area and the waters joined together in unity. Lightning started to go towards his spirit formation and struck it down as if it was to kill him. Edward, being close at that time, noticed that a dog was using the power of the inner spirit; but what Edward didn't know that this dog was Aaron himself. He only heard from his father that an inner spirit were known for a mysterious power which lives within the royal family's personality and also was told that Aaron his uncle was known as the most powerful wolf due to the unity with him and his other spirit, Erin. Edward knew that he would learn to find his inner spirit from within himself, but didn't know what personality would he receive. Quietly, he watched the power of the spirit until he saw his other spirit formation. The spirit itself was standing on the center of the lake's water. The wind and water combined made a figure of Aaron himself. From a distance, he couldn't hear the conversation.

"Aaron, it has been a while." the spirit stated as it walked towards Aaron on water.  
"Erin, it's good to see you after two years." Aaron replied.  
"What news do you bring?"  
"Well, I have a problem. Would you like to walk with me deep through the trail to talk about it? I don't want my daughter to know."  
"Of course."

As Erin touched the ground with his front right paw, his full formation from skin and bones, were fully completed. Aaron and Erin walked with each other through the deeper part of the woods and left Harmony there to sleep. The conversation between the two was about the attack, the betrothal, and new training for their battle.

Edward, noticing that this was the girl from the night, came close towards her, but then heard footsteps coming close. The thumping from the ground shook and both Edward and Harmony both felt the shake. Edward hid in the trees to have a better look and the thumping came from a big black bear coming down for a drink of water. He was about to leave, but the dog was still down there asleep. He had to make a choice: whether to leave the area for his safety and forget all about the dog or to go down there, defeat the bear, and get the girl.

"Daddy?" Harmony stated quietly as she continued to sleep.

The bear came for a water, drank what was there, but just as the bear turned around to go back in the woods, the beast noticed Harmony. As hungry as it was, the bear came towards her and started to attack her with its paw. Just before it swung for the kill, Edward jumped to the rescue to save Harmony. The bear and Edward attacked and Harmony sleepily opened her eyes to see what was going on. Tired as she was, all she could see is a bear and a form of a dog/wolf attacking each other. Not knowing why, she went back to sleep as if it was a dream. A few moments passed by and Aaron and Erin noticed the fight that was happening near the lake. Both of them ran towards the lake and noticed that there was no harm on Harmony, but Edward was injured from the fight. The bear came towards the boy for a final blow, but Aaron and Erin fought together to save him. The bear fled into the woods.

"Are you alright, boy?" Aaron asked.

Edward stood there shocked and was about to move towards the forest, but his leg was in entire pain, that he fell towards the ground. Aaron sensed a scent of royalty and it belonged to his younger brother, but he didn't want to reveal his identity to him. Edward noticed the mark on his forehead and it was the exact same one as his uncles, but did not ask if he was his last uncle. Erin, being powerful in his full formation, went towards Edward, leaned his head forward towards his injured leg, and use his healing power to heal him. As a glow started to form all around his leg, the power shrunk and entered inside Edward's injured leg for a complete comfort.

"It feels better," Edward stated as he looked and moved his leg. "Thank y-"

As he was about to thank Aaron by looking up, he noticed that both he and Harmony disappeared. With no attempt to find them, he decided to go towards his group in the woods to continue hunting. What he didn't know is that Aaron's spirit teleported him to a different part of the forest and the leg returned back to normal before the attack even happened. Aaron and Harmony returned back home to prepare for the evening, while Erin returned inside Aaron's heart.

A few hours has passed, as Harmony prepared for the evening dinner, she noticed Sticky was coming in her room from her bedroom window. It seems as though that Sticky was holding a paper from his back and was climbing on the vines.

"Sticky?" Harmony asked.  
"Harmony?!" Sticky stated as he accidentally let go of the vines.

Just before he fell towards the ground, Harmony saved him by grabbing a hold of his tail. She helped pulling him towards her room. Sticky thanked her for saving him, then asked her if she knew where her father was at this time.

"My father's at my mother's room. Why?"  
"I have something to give to him."  
"What is it?"  
"I can't tell you. It's top secret."  
"Top secret?"  
"Yep. The only one that knows is him, your mother, and your other relatives." Sticky stated, but then covered his mouth.  
"My mother knows about this top secret?! And what other relatives are you talking about? I don't have any other relatives."  
"Yes, you do. Your dad has six brothers and-" Sticky started to say, but covered his mouth again.  
"I have six uncles?"

Harmony sat down and thought about this deeply. She had six uncles that she herself didn't know about. If that's the case, then why didn't her father mentioned them to her? What were her parents hiding from her?

"Why didn't my dad talk to me about his brothers?"  
"I don't know. But I do know this, there are things that parents hide the truth for a reason."  
"Reason?"  
"Sticky?" a voice asked nearby.  
Both he and Harmony looked at the door and saw Aaron passed by.  
"Aaron!" Sticky stated happily as he hugged his leg. "I've missed you so much!"  
"Sticky?"  
"How was Emily? Is she doing well? Well, she should be since it has been since forever since I talked with you guys and with Harmony being all big and all, she really does have her mother's eyes. And-"  
"Sticky!"  
"What?"  
"What are you doing here? I thought that you were with your own kind?"  
"I was, but-"  
Just before he could explain, Aaron looked at Harmony and then to Sticky.  
"Could you excuse us, Sticky?"  
"Why?"

Aaron pointed Sticky to Harmony with his eyes. Sticky looked at her and then to Aaron. Finally, within a few moments, he completely understood as to why he needed to leave.

"Okay then. I'll meet you at Emily's room."

As Sticky went towards the door, Aaron closed the door behind Sticky. The only individuals that were left in the room were Harmony and Aaron.

"How much did Sticky tell you?" Aaron asked.  
"All about how I have that I have relatives that you never told me about. And how come mom knows this secret that I don't know about? What are you guys hiding from me? I don't think this seems right to me."  
"Well, . . ."  
"Tell me, dad. Why don't you tell me these things?"  
"Darling," Aaron began to speak, "allow me to explain.

He carefully used his words carefully and explained about his brothers with a lie. As she was listening, Harmony started to clean her face, but noticed that there was a exact same mark on her cheek. She started to wipe the mark off, but the mark wouldn't leave.

"Another thing," Harmony interrupted, "why is there a mark on my cheek?"  
"What mark?"

As she was going to show Aaron the mark, the power within Aaron's mark and the kiss from Harmony's cheek glowed. Memories started to glow right in front of her eyes. It seems as though that she was going through the memories of her past, but only on the night when she left the throne for the betrothal.

"What is this?" Harmony asked as she was looking through the past.

She then noticed a young mix just like her wearing her sash that she thought she lost many years ago. She felt the kiss on the cheek and the promise was made. Harmony quietly calmed down for a few moments, but had a lot of questions at hand.

"Who was that?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Don't lie to me, dad! Who was that?! You saw him."  
"I did not see who you saw, Harmony."  
"There was a young pup who looked just like me, only more wolf like and he was wearing my red sash. I want to know the truth. Tell me."

Aaron, knowing that she was talking about Edward, noticed that she won't give up until she found out the truth. However, even he was able to tell her the whole truth, he needed to keep his words with his family. He wasn't going to allow her to be apart of this mess at all, including Mildew.

"What you saw was only an illusion: nothing more, nothing less."  
"If that is an illusion, dad, then how did this mark come into play?"  
"You were born with that mark."  
"No, dad. I want to know what is going on."  
"What you saw was nothing that you need to know."  
"Dad, tell me. If you don't, then I shouldn't be here. You are hiding something to me."  
Aaron, knowing that there is no way to tell her the truth, snapped terribly at his daughter.  
"What does it matter to you?! Your uncles never wanted us to be around you and I don't want you to be around them at all."  
"Just like you, dad? Like you never cared about me?"  
She ran out of the room with tears in her eyes and ran out of the house towards the forest.  
"Harmony, wait."  
Before he came towards her, she was nowhere in sight.  
"No"  
As he sat down, Aaron slumped down and felt defeated. He had just lost trust from her daughter.  
"Aaron," Emily replied while she was walking lightly, "you knew that the time is now."  
"Emily"  
"You need to tell her the truth."  
"Emily, I-"  
"It is time."  
"She's right, Aaron." Sticky replied. "You need to tell Harmony."  
"Fine, we need to find her though. She went towards the forest."  
"Oh dear."

As all three of them were looking towards the forest, a few miles away, Harmony started to run towards the forest in tears. She felt so hurt that Harmony didn't want to hear anyone of her family ever again. As she was running, Harmony barely paid any attention of where she was going. She was tripped by a stone, fell from the top of the hill and rolled all the way towards the mud puddle.

"I give up. " Harmony stated as she cried her head off in the mud.

She carefully got up from her mud puddle and noticed that her entire fur was covered in mud and sticks. She then noticed that there was a lake nearby. If Harmony was able to walk towards the lake, she could clean herself up and figure out what she needed to do. Wounded as she was from her fall, she couldn't intended to move herself towards the water to clean her fur. She laid back down on the mud for a moment and slept. What she didn't know was that hidden behind the bushes sat a wolf who may have been Astro, but the eyes were not the same as his.


End file.
